Do You Make Me Exist?
by Kokoro88
Summary: One night Sora meets a Nobody named Axel, but something odd happens. Why does he feel the same attraction to Axel that he does to Kairi? What is the unknown force in his heart? He has feelings for Kairi but... RoxasXAxel SoraXKairi Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

This is the first time that I've done a yaoi, let alone a story in first person! Please review and tell me what you think. Arigato! (bows)

* * *

I was walking down a street, I could hear my heavy black boots hitting the puddles of water on the concrete floor from the heavy rains that finally seemed to stop for a moment. The area was dark, the only light being from the neon signs that hung in the empty city that didn't seem to even exist to the rest of the cosmos. I walked down that street, only one thought in my mind. I needed to find someone, I had such a strong urge to find this one person that I felt connected to. I walked down the road to the edge of the world, walking past a very close friend of mine. He also wore a black cloak with the hood down, he also had on the black gloves and wore the same black boots. The other's hair was red, wild like a fire, and his eyes closed as he leaned against the wall. I walked past him a bit, then stopped as he stood to say some words. "You can't just leave the organization!" He yelled out. 

"No one would miss me." I spoke, I could hear my voice leave my mouth as I started to walk off again.

I went into the depths of the darkness, suddenly feeling the emptiness in my chest of what I would be missing. I looked down to my gloved hands but quickly continued my walk to find what I was missing, what seemed to be my other half. "That's not true!" The man yelled, he was almost a foot taller then me but was actually only two years older. I was only fifteen, the person calling for me to return was stuck in the form of a seventeen year old. He muttered something that I couldn't hear due to the distance. I started to vanish into a darkness portal when I heard his final yell. "Roxas, come back!" He screamed out.

* * *

Suddenly I awoke from my sleep, breathing heavy and in a cold sweat. I looked down to my hands as I was now sitting up, the same black grip gloved hands that held the Keyblade. I checked my attire, it was still the same black outfit that the three fairies gave me when we went to visit Yensid, the wise man that even taught the King himself. I put my hands down and took in a deep breath. The dream felt so real, like it was really me there at that moment. There was one problem, I never remembered being in a world like that, where the city was alive but not with even one soul there, the rain that never stopped, and that man calling out to me with the name 'Roxas'. I wasn't Roxas, my name is Sora. I don't even know of any Roxas... but... for some reason I can't get that dream out of my mind. For the past few days I've been having that dream, it keeps feeling more and more real every single time. I wish I knew who Roxas was, and the person that was there calling his name. How come I felt like I knew so much about him when I had never met him in my life? I lay back down on the bed I was sleeping on just a few minutes ago. We, Donald and Goofy are with me, were staying at Merlin's House in Hollow Bastion. The place was being fixed up from everything that happened a year ago with Maleficent and all of the other villains that stayed there to open the Keyhole to the darkness. I closed my eyes, trying to think of how the rebuilding was going instead of the strange dream. That failed horribly. The only thing I could see was the face of that man with the fire hair again and again, I still didn't even know his name. "This is crazy..." I said to myself in a soft toned voice. "I don't even know the man, why am I getting so worked up over some stranger?" I rolled over to my side, facing the two other beds that were brought in for Donald and Goofy. Those two were fast asleep, how could they sleep so easily with everything that was going on? I never understood, they were great friends but sometimes they really freaked me out. Again I tried to go back to sleep, again I saw that man with red hair and the black cloak. "Gah!" I sat up, this time my hands in fists at me knowing how tired I was going to be for not sleeping, and then I stood up and walked outside into town. I didn't walk far, just to the other side of the door. I closed it quietly and then leaned against the side of Merlin's house. The air was crisp with a bit of a chill, it felt great and started to take my mind off things. This type of air only came on my island when it was getting close to Christmas. Yeah, Christmas was always fun on the island. Spending it with Riku and Kairi, the three of us running around to get gifts for each other and then the big party we had every year with others on the islands. I didn't realize how much I missed the islands, it's been almost two years sense I've been back there. I wonder how Kairi was doing? She must have been getting pretty upset at me being gone for so long, I should have been back home with her by now. I know the first thing I'm going to do when I get back to my home world, I'm going to look for Kairi and give back her charm. I took the charm that we shared out of my pocket, this was something that I just had to get back to her. With it I knew that Kairi would always be with me, I knew I had to give it back with a piece of my heart. We were destined to be together, I gave her the Paupu Fruit... at least I drew one for her. I laughed at this thought, the entire legend of the fruits must have been a lie to make the islands popular. 

Again I leaned against the house and put the charm back in my pocket, I wanted to see Kairi so much it hurt my heart. She was the reason I was fighting, she was my inspiration to keep going. I also needed to find my best friend Riku, we had to lock him in Kingdom Hearts in order to protect it. I sure hope that both of them are alright, I really miss them both. Too bad my thought couldn't continue, I felt like I was being watched. Quickly I stood up right and held me hand out to form the Keyblade if need be. I looked around but it was dark, I couldn't see far. "Who's there!" I yelled out, I knew I was being watched. I kept looking around, it didn't seem like anyone was around after all. I stood up right, only a bit, and kept looking around. The sound of feet, heavy feet, came to my ears from the right. "Got ya!" I ran after the sound, the boots were walking and getting only a tad bit louder as I got closer. I went around the corner to find out who was watching me, only to freeze up as the person stopped walking with his back to me. "It- it's you! The guy from my dreams!"

The red haired man turned around, he had a look of wonder at what I was talking about. "The guy from your dreams? I don't go like that for anyone there." He fully turned around to look at me, his eyes were a rich bright green and there were red marks on his face. His skin was a bit pale but he still looked normal. I kept standing there, for some reason I was frozen and couldn't move my eyes away from his face. "What? You don't know who I am? Come on Rox-" The man stopped himself when he realized, I have no idea what he's talking about. I stood ready to summon the Keyblade again as the man took a step to me. He stopped in his tracks when he found out I would fight for my life, then he crossed his arms and sighed. "You have no clue what I was going to say. Okay then... I'm Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" When he said that last bit he tapped his head, as if to show me I had to remember. When he was done he crossed his arms again and kept looking at me, this time as if he knew who I was for a long time, a type of kindness came from his eyes and it started to freak me out. "You sure you don't remember who I am?"

I tried to think of how I could remember, then something came to mind. There was a group of people that dressed like this 'Axel' dressed. My enemy. "You're with the Organization!"

Axel dropped his arms, it looked like he was going to fall over from the shock of my answer. "That's it! That I'm with them? I'll tell you, they are really starting to tick me off." The fire haired fighter kept looking at me, I was really starting to freak out now. First he was watching me from a distance, keeping an eye on me, then he goes and tries to tell me some really weird stuff as if I'm supposed to know this oddball. "Okay, forget it. Next time we meet, we're enemies." With that Axel left me alone on the street, vanishing into a darkness portal. I stood up right when the portal vanished it's last bit of darkness smog.

Who was he? I was holding my breath as if I expected him to do something to me, to attack me behind my back. The thing is, somehow, I knew he wouldn't attack me at all. My heart was actually racing a bit. Why would that be happening to me? I put my hand over my heart to try and calm down a bit, did he really freak me out that much? "That guy wasn't that scary." I tried to reassure myself in the middle of the night. My heart finally started to calm down, back to normal. There was a lot more on my mind right now, but sleep was on the top of the list of things to do right now. Was I tired now... after the thrill of everything I really needed to get some shut eye. I headed back to the house to get back to bed and try to ignore this little meeting with Axel. I didn't want to tell Donald or Goofy, they would probably worry and then never leave me alone again. When I got back to my bed I kicked off my shoes to the side of the bed and lay down, putting my hands behind my head to get even more comfortable. I closed my eyes and started to doze off, thinking of meeting Kairi on the island again. While thinking about her my heart started to race again, this time I wasn't freaked out and I went happily into another dream of home.


	2. Chapter 2

whee! More! Posting two stories at the same time is uber fun. (grins) I think I'll do it more often. Here is chapter 2 of Do You Make Me Exist, I hope you enjoy! (bows)

* * *

It's been about a week sense I ran into Axel that night in Hollow Bastion. I still get that dream where he's calling me Roxas but I never get past the part where he calls out to me. Either I wake up or I just feel like I'm falling into everlasting darkness. The thing is every night it feels even MORE real. I can actually smell the scent of the dead air, the mix of the machinery oil mixing in with whatever rain what have been falling. I can also feel the gloves on my hands now and also the cloak that covers my body. Sometimes I see blonde hair going in front of my eyes, but the thing is I have brown hair and not blonde. Maybe that's why he's mistaking me for Roxas in the dream, maybe I'm thinking that I'm someone else? This is really confusing! All I know is that I have to get over it, things are moving really fast now with Donald and Goofy. We left Hollow Bastion the day after I had that dream. The Keyblade told us where to go next, this weapon sure is a strange one. Well, it led us to the next location, it turned out to be Beast's Castle. The place is really dark and depressing, it took us only a few hours to get here but we had to clean out some Heartless and even save The Beast from one of the Organization members! Once that was done Beast and Belle, she's one of the princesses of heart, got back together and offered us some rooms here to stay in to relax. As much as we would have liked to stay behind and party with them we had to leave. After that we went to a place called China and met a woman named Mulan. She was pretending to be a guy in order to take her fathers place in the Imperial Army. We had the entire army fooled for a really long time! For about three days we had them thinking that Mulan was a guy named Ping. But, in the end they found out. There was an avalanche, all thanks to Ping...err... Mulan, and then they found out that the HE was a SHE. We got kicked out of the army but in the end still saved China from the Heartless and the Hun leader. Even after all of this work and keeping busy while meeting new people... I kept thinking about Axel. I mean, I kept getting those dreams and feeling every last bit of it. Maybe the dreams are bothering me so much because I have been working like this for a week so far. I miss out on a lot of sleep and haven't had one full days rest in a long time. Maybe, who knows? Right now we're in the coliseum on Olympus. We've been here the rest of the week, about two days. Hercules was overworking himself and Hades was making sure that Hercules got really tired. Well, we stopped all of that and are now back on track! But now I feel really tired... I can't ever get good sleep because of those stupid dreams and then when I'm awake I'm working harder then I should be. I guess everyone saw it, we were walking out of the coliseum to leave the world when I started to go to the side a bit... at least I think I did. Donald and Goofy were in front of me, already down the small set of stairs, and turned around. "Sora, are you okay?" Donald asked me when I stood back up right. 

I didn't want to worry them any. "I'm fine! I think I just got up too fast."

Goofy tilted his head with his finger by his mouth, I knew that he was thinking of how I've been acting this past week. "Hmm... well Sora, you look a bit tired to me. I don't think you're getting enough sleep."

As much as I didn't want to worry them, it was all true. I sat down on the step and leaned against the pillar to the side, taking in a deep breath. "Okay, I'm a bit tired. We've been doing a lot lately."

"You should get some sleep." Donald ordered me. He always acted like the leader of the group, he was like the father while Goofy was the crazy older brother. I just looked at my duck friend as he continued is his barely understandable language of duck. "We can rest a day here, Hercules can give us a place to stay or we can go to another town."

This world was good enough to rest at, but something inside of me was pulling to somewhere else. The first world we saw after we were awaken in that strange mansion. I wanted to go there, for some reason that's the only place I could feel like going to. I sat back up again, the words leaving my mouth before I could stop them. "Let's go to Twilight Town." Donald and Goofy looked at me, usually I didn't say I wanted to go somewhere special. Quickly I tried to think of something to make up but nothing came to mind. They could usually tell when I was lying anyway. "I just want to go there, it's some strange feeling that's all."

"Maybe you're hungry." Donald questioned.

How could he be like that? I might be hungry. I laughed at his wacky answer as Goofy took a shot at it. "Do you miss Hayner and the rest of them?"

I thought about it, maybe that was it? Do I miss Hayner, Pence, Olette? I just shook my head, I knew I was missing someone but I didn't know who. The closest I could get to that person I was missing was in Twilight Town, but the person I missed the most right now was Kairi. Was there something in that town that made me miss her even more?

Goofy chuckled in his odd way as he started off to the door, I stood up and followed as Donald again took the lead to make sure that I didn't drive the Gummi Ship again. We got into our seats as Donald started up the Gummi Ship. I just stared off into the large Gummi Space, wondering what could be bothering. The simple answer was Axel, but the trouble was WHY was he bothering me? He works for the Organization, he's mistaking me for someone else that looks like me, he's obsessed with me! Or... was I obsessed with him? I don't know anymore! I just want the dreams of this Roxas and Axel to stop, I want to dream about the islands again. I want to be with Kairi again, that's what I want most in this world, any world! I want to find Riku and then go back home to meet up with Kairi and stay with her. I guess the Paupu thing is true, she is a part of my destiny. I can't stop thinking about her! I've had a crush on her for a really long time, I don't even know when I started to like her like that. Oh well... I know that she is safe and that I'm going to see her again.

* * *

I was walking down a street, the cold air brushed against my face as I walked through it, the leather of my cloak was cold to the touch but I was kept warm from the nippy air. I walked down the wet street, ready to leave this horrible world, but I saw Axel from the corner of my eye. He was leaning against a building with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. I stopped my walk when Axel stood up to speak to me, the same words he said every night. "You can't just leave the organization!" He yelled out. 

"No one would miss me." I tried to bite back. I could feel the remorse in my voice, my heart was hurting and telling me not to go but another part of me wanted to leave and find someone important. I felt like I wanted to find myself. I looked back to my destination and kept my eyes stern and open, I didn't want to look back to Axel again. Whenever I did I had second thoughts of leaving.

I went into the depths of the darkness, out of nowhere I could feel the longing to be talking with Axel again. I looked down to my hands, my black leather gloved hands. I just wanted these hands to bring me back to Axel, I wanted these arms to be held my his arms. "That's not true!" He yelled out to me. I knew what he meant, I knew somehow that Axel didn't want me to leave him. I turned around, only slightly, to look a Axel once more. He was staring at the ground and muttering something to himself. The distance was too big for me to understand, and looking at him made my heart fall apart. I formed a darkness portal and slowly walked inside, As the portal started to let me vanish around my body I heard his final yell. "Roxas, come back!" He screamed out. The portal vanished into the deep darkness as I tried to hold in my emotions, I already missed Axel. It was as if I wouldn't see him for the rest of my life.

* * *

I shot up from my sleep, we were staying at a hotel in Twilight Town and I was ordered to take the entire day off. The sun hadn't even risen yet, it was at least three in the morning. I had a view of the entire outside city from my bed when I sat up, my jacket was hanging off the side of a post on the bed while my shoes were off to the side. Axel, I wanted to be with Axel. Kairi, I really wanted to be with Kairi right now too. "What's wrong with me?" I questioned my emotions, the feelings that I had when Axel yelled my nam- no. The feelings I felt when he called out Roxas' name. Was Roxas really me? Was I really the Roxas that Axel was calling out for? Does this Roxas, another me, have strong feelings for Axel. I hugged my knees and hid my face, I was so lost in my emotions and didn't know what to do. While hiding my face I felt something fall down my cheeks, I was crying. Quickly I sat up right again and wiped off the tears. "I can't be crying for him. Axel is a member of the Organization, he's the enemy! I can't... there is NO way that I can be liking him! He's a GUY! I can't fall for a guy, I like Kairi!" I kept saying this to myself, Kairi is the one for me, she's the one that my heart was calling for. But these tears... I wiped another from my cheek as they finally stopped, I was crying to see Axel again. I needed answers, this would confuse me no longer. I knew that if these feelings were going to Axel then the same must have been happening to him. Goofy and Donald had different rooms and said they would only come if I called them, so I know that I won't have to worry about them bumping into anything when I was getting my answers. I slid my feet into my shoes and was putting on my jacket as I walked out into the streets. 

It was a little nippy, but it was still summer. The cool air must have been from the humid weather suddenly going cool I walked around the town looking for Axel, but I had no idea where to start. For a busy town in the day it was really quiet at night, so now there was no one to help me out and find out where I could find him. He is a tall man, he has strange red hair, and he's all dressed in black. Yeah, would anyone help me then? I know that I wouldn't help myself. I just wondered around the town, I just wanted to see him and find out who this Roxas was. I went everywhere, to the item shops and the moogle shop and even to the train stations. Of course everything was closed at this time so it was pretty pointless to go looking there to as anyone. There was only one more place I could think of, one that made me feel safe and secure. I headed towards the usual spot, it's the place where I first met Hayner and the rest of them. This was strange, for some reason I felt like I knew them too. I couldn't explain that either, I just felt like I knew Hayner and the rest of them for a really long time.

Shaking that out of my head like a passing by thought I went into the area. Luckily the gated door was open, someone made it here before me. I walked inside and looked around, the entire place was empty. I just wanted to sit here, just to be here by myself while I thought of what was going on. I went over to a pile of boxes next to the old couch, sitting there I felt more like me. After a while of silence I sat back and crossed my arms and closed my eyes. I searched for a reason of why I could have woken up crying, and still nothing came. It was like when that tear fell at the train station when I was leaving this town, I cried then too but it wasn't really me. I think I got it then, this Roxas character... he WAS me. "So, you came back here huh?" The familiar voice came. I opened my eyes as chills came, along with a warmth in my chest at hearing it. I suddenly rose to my feet and looked at him, Axel was standing a few feet in front of me. "So then, do you understand any of this yet?"

"Roxas." I spoke softly out. Axel's eyes widened, I knew I said something that interested him. "Who is he! Who is Roxas! You keep yelling for him to come back, he was leaving the Organization and you want him to come back." I yelled out as I kept my eyes on Axel's while he tilted his head down a bit, his arms hung to his sides because he was probably depressed that I still didn't know who that was. "Tell me who he is!"

"Roxas is you!" Axel yelled back.

I stood frozen, I was right all along. Another life, another person, was me. I felt lost again, but I needed more. "How is that? I'm Sora! If Roxas is who I think it is then he even looks different then me!"

Axel again looked at me, he stared right into my own eyes. "You know, whenever Roxas is confused he would give me the exact same look." I didn't understand, I had never EVER met Axel before and my heart belonged to Kairi. Axel crossed his arms as he walked off to my side a bit, I still never took my gaze off of him. "Roxas is your Nobody, just like I'm a Nobody." I loosened up, standing up straight as Axel kept walking to the side and I kept looking at him. "When you became a Heartless in Hollow Bastion about a year ago Roxas was born, he looks a lot like you. The thing is Roxas has blonde hair, and it's shorter then yours." He turned to me again as he continued his information. "Roxas joined the Organization because I asked him too, I almost begged him to. So he joined, number thirteen. Well... we started to work together on missions, and he told me that he felt you were still there. You weren't a Heartless like the rest of our other halves. In the end Roxas left because he wanted to look for you, he just left the Organization just like that."

I listened very closely to everything but still didn't get the answer I wanted. "But, why do I feel what he felt?"

"Because HE is YOU. Got it memorized?" Axel tapped his head again to try and get me to remember, I was just getting annoyed with that line right now.

"I know he's me, but why do I feel so sad whenever I... he... whoever! Whenever we think about you? Nobodies don't have hearts, they can't feel anything!" Now I was getting desperate, my chest was hurting for Axel right now and I knew that it wasn't me. I didn't want this feeling anymore, I wanted my heart to be just for me now and not have some Nobody inside of me try to use it to his advantage.

"Roxas always made me feel like I had a heart." Axel spoke, he finally let his arms down and kept looking at me with those eyes of longing. "And I made him feel like he had a heart. So what if we're Nobodies, Roxas and I think we found something else." He started to walk towards me and I couldn't move at all, I felt frozen in place as he took slow steps towards me. "I didn't want him to go because then I would feel like a Nobody again, I wouldn't feel this warmth in my chest."

"The feeling of a heart." I again spoke softly, I even noticed that my voice was shaking. Axel walked right up to me and looked down into my eyes, he just stood there while I looked up to him. "But I'm not him now, so... so stop following me around." I tried to yell it, but the yell never came out. For some reason I only said it soft, Roxas was again letting his emotions take over my own. I moved to the side a bit as Axel just looked at me, then I felt the brick wall against my back. I tapped it lightly as Axel smirked, I just kept looking at him. "What's wrong with me!" I yelled out again.

Axel again started towards me, then went right up against me and put his hands against the wall, leaning in and talking right to my face. "Roxas' feelings are stronger then yours, you want someone else but he wants me even more." I wanted to object, I was me and wanted only myself to take over my own body, but I could feel Roxas wanting to be with Axel as well. "So, can I just make him happy?" I pushed against the wall again, there was no where to run. I looked around but didn't see anywhere to go. Then I felt it inside of myself, I didn't want to run. I gave in to Roxas, I gave into his feelings as Axel stood there. This red haired boy was right, Roxas' emotions were taking over my own and he himself was controlling my body. Axel moved closer as I kept looking at him, I didn't want Roxas to take over but now I had no choice. Axel kissed me lightly at first, making me feel weak to my knees and totally lose control. I had lost, Roxas had won this fight. He slowly backed off with his hand still against the wall. I was now breathing hard and still looking at him, my heart beating really fast... as if I was with Kairi. Axel let his hand down and put it under my chin, he looked deep into my eyes. "Roxas?"

I didn't want to say anything, I was actually scared. But again my mouth formed words I didn't want it to form. "Yeah... sort of." I said, but I didn't want to say it at all. Axel smiled a bit and kissed me again, I just closed my eyes and wished for it all to end, for both Roxas and Axel to just leave me alone. Axel pushed me against the wall and moved his hand from my chin to my shoulder, I just pushed against the wall and hoped that I could vanish through it. My hands were also against the wall, I didn't want to keep going at all but Roxas didn't want to stop. Axel pushed his tongue into my mouth as I was again pushed against the wall, giving a small moan of both pleasure and pain. Finally I knew what I wanted most, I wanted to be me. Sorry Roxas, but this is my body and not yours. I could feel control return as Axel backed off a bit to start over again. As soon as he did I lifted my arms and pushed him as hard as a could, pushing him away from me. Axel stumbled a bit when I pushed him back. Now he looked at me as if he were upset, I got into the middle of their moment and now he must have hated me for me. "Stay away from me!" I yelled at him, my palms were again against the wall as I leaned against it a bit. "Go away, just stay away from me and forget about Roxas!"

Axel stood up straight, finally his warm look turned into the cold hard look I expected from a member of the Organization. "Fine, I'll leave you alone, but I'll be coming back for Roxas." With that Axel left me, he went into a darkness portal and vanished into nothingness.

After he vanished I just stood there, frozen in place. My palms were sweaty and cold while my heart was racing. I slid down to my knees and covered my face with my hands, the tears now wouldn't stop at all. I was kneeling in the corner of a spot that no one really knew about and I didn't want anyone to find me. What was I crying for? I felt the fear of being used by both Axel and Roxas, I felt the urgency in my body to just run away to somewhere safe, and I also felt the hurt in my heart at the words that I yelled at Axel. It wasn't really me crying after all, the never ending tears came from Roxas. I had hurt him more then I thought I could hurt anyone. Roxas truly loved Axel and would do anything to be back with him once more. I didn't want to be with Axel, I hated Axel and I wanted to go back home Kairi. And so I sat there, crying until the sun began to rise and the shops began to open.


	3. Chapter 3

here is some more to the great readers here! I hope that you truly enjoy it! (smiles)

* * *

I made it back to my room before anyone really noticed I was gone. I walked into the small hotel room that Donald and Goofy got me, I didn't even take off my shoes or my jacket. I went right to the bed and fell face first into the pillow. I totally hated myself right now, Roxas really wants to be with Axel but I can't stand him at all! I lay there with my head above the pillow as I hugged the large lump of feathers. "Why do you hate him?" I heard inside of my head. It was a voice that sounded sort of like mine, but I knew it wasn't me at all. "Why?" 

"He's a Nobody." I answered out loud but only in a quiet voice.

The voice, Roxas, spoke again to me in my head. "Why do you hate me?"

"Because you're a Nobody, and you're trying to use me." I bit back, I didn't want to be used anymore.

I could feel Roxas' emotions starting to gather up but tried to ignore it. Now it wasn't hate, but more of anguish. "Just because we're Nobodies doesn't mean we can't fall in love! Maybe Axel and I finally found a way to make a heart, maybe it's because we both fell in love!"

"It can't be!" I finally yelled back, I then hid his face into the pillow as I kept talking to the boy that only existed in my own mind. "You're both guys, you're not supposed to fall in love. Not only that, but Nobodies don't have hearts or emotions so they can't fall in love. This feeling..." I didn't want to finish, I could feel Roxas pulling at me to not continue. Then again, I wanted to make my point clear, I wanted everyone to know that only I could control my own body. "This feeling is entirely fake."

"No!" Roxas yelled, I could see him crying in my mind. He stood there looking at me while he yelled and the tears started down his cheeks. "It's not fake! If it's fake then what you feel for Kairi is fake too Sora!"

"Shut up!" I yelled into my pillow, Roxas finally decided to leave me alone as I lay on my bed and thought things over. I kept my face hidden in the pillow, the torment in my heart was hurting as if I just killed someone that I truly cared for. There was a knocking on my door, "Go away!" I yelled out to whoever it was. Apparently they didn't listen to me, and walked inside. It was Donald and Goofy, they were worried about me after all and couldn't bare to leave me alone all day, let alone up to the moment of nine in the morning. I looked up to them a bit, my eyes brimming with tears while I was lost in my confusion. Donald yelled out my name as Goofy came over and made me sit up, I still didn't want to say anything as I tried to hold back the tears.

Goofy sat to my right while Donald sat down on the bed to my left. I just kept looking down to my hands, these were the same hands that pushed away Roxas' lover and made him hate me so much. "What's the matter?" Donald asked me, he was really concerned.

"Yeah Sora, this isn't like you at all." Goofy finished up their combined thought.

I tried to think of how to say it, but the tears started to fall little by little. I just kept looking down to my hands as I tried to speak. "Roxas... my Nobody inside me... he's in love with Axel... another Nobody... and he's using me to get to him... I... I can't stop him at all! Roxas... he really loves Axel and- and he'll do anything to me to get his lover. I don't want to be used anymore!" I yelled out the last part, the only clear part that wasn't broken up by many tears. Goofy put his arm around my shoulder as I kept crying. They were right, this wasn't like me at all. "Roxas really loves Axel, but I don't want to be used anymore. The thing is that if I don't do what he wants-"

"Roxas and Axel can never be together." Donald finished.

I nodded, he was right at seldom moments in life. Goofy tried to comfort me but I still didn't know what to do. If I was doing the same thing to get to Kairi I too would be upset with the person I needed to control. If Roxas was doing this to me I would probably make him feel the exact same way just to get to her. "Why not try to find a way to make Roxas whole again? To make Axel and Roxas normal?" Goofy asked. I looked up at him as I tried to stop my stupid crying like a baby. He smiled and repeated it again. "Axel and Roxas should never have fallen for each other, so maybe we can bend the rules even more and make them real people instead of Nobodies."

"Maybe..." I muttered again, putting my hands over my heart and closing my eyes. Donald and Goofy were still there, I could feel Donald still sitting next to me and Goofy still tried to comfort me like a big brother would. "His heart, it was racing when Axel called for him. I could feel his emotions running high... Roxas would give anything to be with Axel again." In the darkness of my closed eyes I could see Roxas standing in front of me. I opened my eyes inside my mind, then knew I was only inside my mind and was ignoring the outside world.

Roxas looked at me, he stood up right with his arms to the side as I also stood up right in the darkness. I put my arms down to my sides, I didn't shed one tear and my eyes weren't even watery. We just looked at each other with stern faces and didn't want to turn away. Roxas opened his mouth to say something, but for some reason he stopped. I waited for him to say something. After a few more moments of silence he tried again. "That night that you keep dreaming about is when I left to find you. I thought that if I could find you and gain control of your body I could find a way to make Axel complete too."

"You wanted to control me?" I just wanted to make sure that I heard it right.

He shook his head, his true intention was to take control of my body and to go back to his lover Axel. I didn't want to listen anymore but Roxas got my attention back in no time. "I'll leave you alone, let you be complete." Roxas blurted out. He was offering to leave me alone, now I was ready to listen to every word he said. I crossed my arms as Roxas started his proposition. "Just give me one night with Axel, with total control of your body. All I'm asking for is one night! I'll give it back, I won't try to find a way to make us real or anything! Just please... let me be able to say goodbye to him."

I kept my arms crossed even after he finished, but I didn't look at him either. I thought over the words that he told me, just one night is what he wanted. I had a good idea of what would happen in that one night and it disturbed me a lot. I finally let my arms down and looked back at my other half. "What if we find Axel's other half?"

"He doesn't have one. Only I did, because you came back from being a Heartless. Axel's other half... you could have defeated it by now." Roxas spoke, his voice now shaking as well. I kept looking at him, the boy would go down onto his knees and beg soon if I didn't say anything. "Please! Just one night, let me be with Axel just one night!"

I didn't take my eyes away from Roxas, I really felt sorry for him right now and wanted to help out in any way that I could. I turned away from Roxas and put my hands over me heart once more. "Let me think it over." I said. I knew that this hurt him even more, but I also knew that he knew the decision wouldn't come quickly. I was going to give him total control of my body and trust that he would give it back. It would take a little while to think about.

I felt back to my normal self, sitting on my bed with my two friend by my sides. I opened my eyes and wiped my cheeks. "Let's find a way to make both real, we don't have a lot of time."

"Sora!" Donald started his yelling. I didn't want to listen to him right now, time was running out and Roxas would find out what I wanted to do if I took too long. I stood up and started to the door when Donald jumped down from the bed. "We can't help a Nobody!"

I knew that was crossing the line. Now that I know how Roxas feels and how important Axel is to him the only thing I could do was play matchmaker and get the two together again. I turned around back to Donald and smiled, they always told me I never smiled right. "He's not just a Nobody, not anymore. Roxas and Axel... they could be human just like us. All they're missing is a heart." That's all that Roxas and Axel needed, a heart, and I promised to myself that I would get them the hearts that they needed.

* * *

After a little arguing, the little confrontation in my room, the three of us decided to try and find a way to give Roxas and Axel a heart. Time would be against us, Roxas is going to want an answer to that one night question and Axel is going to probably try and make me into a Heartless again just to get his Roxas back. There was only one place that we thought would help us, we were going to talk with Yensid and see if he knew anything. Sense I wanted to come to Twilight Town in the beginning we just hopped onto the train that The King told us to take when we first went there, this train ran right through the Cosmos and got us right to Yensid's world! Anyway, we took that train and then got off at his tower. Last time we were here the place was infested with Heartless but now it was quiet without even one enemy. We went up all of the stairs, Yensid just had to keep his office in the top room of the tower, and then went into his office. We walked inside the circular room where there were books and lots of other documents that I didn't understand at all. Donald and Goofy both bowed to him, I still wasn't in the habit of doing that. Luckily they gave up on me. There were three books floating over the desk, it blocked my view from seeing his face. I don't even know what he was reading, the two books to the sides were black covered without any writing on the covers while the middle book had symbols that I didn't understand any of. I kept standing in my place, we couldn't waste any time. "It's good to see you back here Sora." Yensid started. I stood up right when I heard my name while Donald and Goofy also stood up to make sure they were at attention to the leader of the conversation. "I expect that you're here for information on the Nobody?" 

"Yeah." I started. Goofy looked down to me while Donald gave me a glare, he wanted me to be more polite. I just wanted answers. "Is there a way for a Nobody to get a heart?"

There was a silence, I guess the wizard was thinking of what I asked. The three books closed and piled themselves up on the side of his desk. Yensid just rested his hands on the armrests of his chair and kept looking at me. Whenever he did I felt like he was looking right into my own heart. "A Nobody can never have a heart. They can never feel and can never gain existence. All Nobodies are doomed to fade back into the darkness, I told you that before when you first came here."

"I know but-" I must have sounded crazy, wanting to help out a Nobody.

Goofy knew this conversation wasn't going well, he started to slouch at knowing I would get no answers that I wanted. If Yensid didn't know then I even knew it would be hopeless. Donald took a step forward, this made me look at him and wonder what he was going to say this time. "Excuse me Sir, but what if a Nobody fell in love?"

Yensid now glared at Donald, I knew this wasn't going to go well now... he looked really upset. "The feelings that a Nobody says they feel are all fake. They excuse their actions by trying to blame them on false impulses inside of their mind." He lifted his right hand to me, I guess the next question was focused onto me. "Did you meet a Nobody that claims they fell in love? One that actually thinks they have the ability to hold such a powerful emotion?"

"Yeah, I did." I started, I didn't want to talk about those feelings right now but if it would help in finding a heart I would tell him everything. "When I first went to Hollow Bastion I turned into a Heartless, a Nobody named Roxas was born when I did that. He met with another Nobody, Axel, and... they fell for each other. Now that Roxas is back inside of me I can feel what he feels, he still wants to be with Axel but they..." I started to slouch, this wasn't going to help any. "they don't exist..."

The wise man listened to every last one of my words, after I was done he nodded and closed his eyes. Donald took a step back and looked up to me while Goofy kept quiet and waited for an answer from Yensid before running into any plans or ideas. Yensid opened his eyes again and looked right at me. "Sora." He started, I looked up to him and hoped for the best. "Your Nobody was unique, he found his way back to you and even went back into your body. I never heard of Axel but she-"

"He." All three of us said.

Yensid was taken by this, yeah... my Nobody loved another guy Nobody. "Interesting." He started. I just sighed, I was ready for him to kick us out of his office now. He sat up a bit more now and put his two hands together as he kept talking. "Roxas is a very unique boy, but he is still a Nobody in the end. As much as he might think he loves Axel the truth is that it is all in his head. The same is with the other Nobody, Axel. He must also have the false emotion residing inside his mind."

"But I can feel it!" I finally yelled out, I wanted an answer that would help instead of all of this negative stuff. "I saw Axel! I met him last night, he came up to me and Roxas took over my body, I felt it inside my heart! Axel told me that Roxas made him feel like he had a heart too..." I remembered last night in the usual spot, Roxas taking over me and allowing Axel to have his way with my body. I shook the memory out of my head and calmed down a bit. "What if Roxas and Axel found a way for a Nobody to have a heart? What if they really did fall in love?"

Yensid finally stood, sending chills down my spine. He never stood up in a conversation. Either he was very interested in my case or he really hated me right now for always saying more and not leaving. "Stop your search for his existence." Yensid told me. I was taken by this, it wasn't like him to tell me this. "It will only hurt more then help."

"So there is a way!" Goofy blurted out. I smiled, if there were a way to make Roxas exist and be with Axel without bothering me then I would go for it.

"Enough!" He yelled at us. Goofy hid a bit behind me while I took a step back. When Yensid yelled he was really scary. "Go on with your former mission, looking for a Nobody's existence is a waste of time and very dangerous."

Donald and Goofy both bowed to Yensid and started out of the room, I just stood in my place and looked down to the floor. They must have turned back to me, I didn't hear their footsteps moving anymore. "Please..." I asked, I then looked up to the wizard and kept going. "Just give us some info about how to help. Anything will do. A lead, even give it to us in a riddle of something! Just... I need to know of some way to help them." Yensid kept looking at me, he wouldn't tell me anything. I stood my ground in the strange silence. "You're a wise man, just giving us some info wouldn't hurt you any bit!"

"Fine." He finally gave in. Yensid waved his hand a bit and a small book came off from a pile on the floor. It went to his desk while a feather pen and paper also was summoned to his desk. I waited while the book opened and the pages flipped themselves, it looked like a personal journal that was written as some research or something like that. The pen started to write a few things on the paper. When the pen was done it went back to it's jar with the other feather pens while the book closed and returned to its original place and the paper folded itself up nicely. I walked up to the desk as Yensid took the paper, he then placed it into my hand but didn't let it go. "This is your final warning, trying to find something this valuable will make life very difficult."

"I think we can handle it." I finished off. Yensid nodded and finally let go of the paper. I put it into my pocket and finally bowed, I could hear Donald gasping for air at the surprise of me remembering to do that. I went back to them and walked out, Donald was on me heels while Goofy took the tail and shut the door behind us.


	4. Chapter 4

so how is it so far? good goodor bad bad? Please tell me. (chibi smile) just clickie the little purple box on the bottom and tell me. I don't mind if it's flamming or not (but if it is, please try to not make me tear up T.T) Here is chapter 4 of Do You Make Me Exist!

* * *

The train that we first took was still there so we decided to take it back to Twilight Town in order to get back to the Gummi Ship. We went onto the train and took our seats, at least Donald and Goofy sat down. I stood up, leaning on the door and looking outside to the cosmos as we drove by. "What does the paper say?" Goofy asked. 

I just remembered about it when he asked, so I took the paper out and opened it up. There were some strange things written there that didn't seem important but I started to read it anyway. "It has a world on it, the coordinates of it, and also how a heart is strengthened in a normal human body. Heh..." I turned the paper around to them, pointing at one line. "Love is the number one growth of the heart."

"But why did Yensid tell us how a heart grows, not how one starts? And what's with that world?" Donald hopped down from his seat and snagged the paper from my hand. I tried to grab it back but he was too short and I didn't feel like falling on him. He scanned over the paper to try to find how to create a heart but nothing was written. "It doesn't say how to start a heart, just how to grow one!"

I leaned against the door again and sighed, it seemed hopeless now. "Roxas and Axel don't even have a heart to start growing."

Goofy leaned forward in his seat and started again. "Maybe at that world we can find out how to start it. We know how to grow it, so that world might be able to help us start it."

I stood up again, he was right. Donald and I looked at each other and then yelled it out at the same time. "Yeah, let's go!" When we did I snagged the paper of information back and slipped it into my pocket. The train finally stopped at the main station in Twilight Town. We got off and prepared for the trip, it wasn't as far as we thought it would be, the coordinates were very close to our current location, and then we went into the Gummi Ship and drove off. Donald took the pilot seat again, I needed some sleep before I could drive again.

* * *

I stood back in the city of neon lights, or once not on the street where Axel called out to Roxas. I stood in a large area, a tall building was in the center and it had lots of large screens at the top. Each screen only showed static in a different color though, but looking at the fuzz of different colors I could see every last memory of Kairi and Riku. I took my eyes off of that, I felt a drop of rain fall onto my shoulder. I looked up, the sky was cloudy and the rain started to downpour onto my body. I closed my eyes but kept looking up, the cool rain felt good as it fell onto my face. "Axel!" I heard a voice yell, it sounded so much like mine that I just had to look. I looked back down and opened my eyes, I was looking right at the base of the skyscraper. There was a set of stairs and at the top stood Axel, his hood down and it looked like he was waiting for someone. A hooded figure, he looked about as tall as me, ran up the stairs but never made it all the way up. Axel met the person half way. I wanted to get closer to see what was going on but I couldn't move. I was again frozen in place and I didn't know why. Axel removed the hood of the person that ran to him, it was a blonde haired kid. I knew right away, that was Roxas. This was another one of his memories. I was watching it like a movie, a profile shot of both as they stood out in the rain. "Xenmas gave me another mission." 

"Let me guess, you can bring one member with you." Axel mocked, crossing his arms as they stood in the rain.

The boy pouted, then crossed his own arms. "It's better then being stuck here to do nothing isn't it?" I chuckled a bit, Roxas did think just like me. Only goes to show even more that he is my Nobody. Axel sighed and nodded. "Then you're coming."

"Why don't you ever ask another member to go with you?" Axel asked my other half. Roxas just looked up at Axel, letting his arms fall to his sides. I figured out that this must have been before Roxas wanted to go searching for me, at least before the two started to love each other.

Axel kept looking at Roxas as the youngest member found the ground more interesting then Axel's face. "I just... want you around that's all. We are best friends aren't we?"

"Are we?" Axel asked, finally letting his arms go down to his sides as well.

I kept watching, this was one of the most vivid memories that I have ever seen from Roxas. Then again, this is the only other memory that he has allowed me to see. "No." I said. They didn't turn to me, the silence between then continued when I talked to myself. "Roxas loves you... he thinks that-"

"You make me feel like I have a heart." Roxas finished my thought out loud. He couldn't have heard one word that I said but we still thought the same. Axel just looked at Roxas, this was strange for him too I guess. "This sounds stupid, never mind." Roxas turned around to leave but Axel just grabbed onto his wrist. My heart skipped a beat when Axel did this, I was feeling what Roxas was feeling at that moment if he had a heart. "It's not possible. We don't have hearts. We can't-"

"Come on Roxas." Axel joked around, letting him go. Roxas turned back to Axel as he continued. "Just because we're Nobodies doesn't mean we can't like each other right? I mean, we can find our own way to make a heart and not have to listen to Xenmas anymore." Roxas kept looking up to Axel, he kept on talking as if to try and find an answer himself to why he felt like he had a heart. He told me himself that Roxas made him feel real, I guess the feelings were happening longer then I even thought. "I make you feel real and you make me feel real, so we're in love. Got it memorized?" I sighed with annoyance, that like really ticked me off. Roxas laughed at the line, did he actually like it whenever Axel said it? There was one difference between us, that one line just really got annoying every time I heard it. "Well then... how does a person deal with love?"

Roxas tried to think it out as well, I knew the two would take a while... but it only took a few minutes before my other half started again. "But we're both guys."

"We're also Nobodies so I guess the normal rules don't count." Axel was thinking it over as well.

I shook my head and chuckled a bit, those two didn't have a clue. It was a bit strange for two guys to fall for each other, but then love strikes it doesn't matter who the other person is. The only thing that matters is that person is your significant other. I crossed my arms and thought of the current situation I had to deal with, how would I get them hearts? My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a sudden splash I looked up and to the side to find a ton of Shadow Heartless start to appear. "Let's find out later." Roxas summoned the Keyblade that I always used while Axel called upon these two wheels of fire, chakrams I think they were called. I kept watching until they went to fight, then I felt myself falling back. I closed my eyes and fell back into the darkness of my mind, diving deep into my heart head first to find out more about these two and their connection.

I opened my eyes as I fell, slowly, and looked up to nothing but darkness. I lifted my hand up to the darkness, hoping that someone would help me stop my fall, but no hand came. Instead I lifted both arms a bit as I started to turn around, I guess it was about time to land. My feet landed gently on the dark ground, then I stood up normally and looked around at what I would be witnessing next. I took a step forward and the entire area lit up. I shielded my face and closed my eyes, it was a very bright light indeed, I always seemed to get stuck by that stuff a lot. When I felt it was safe to look again I let my arms down and looked around, it was the street that Roxas left on whenever Axel yelled for him to come back. The street was already raining but I wasn't getting wet, I was like a ghost as the rain went right through me and hit the ground. Where Axel was standing in more then one memory was now Roxas, his hood down and sitting on the ground against the wall. He looked beat, like he had just barely ran from a fight of some kind. Roxas didn't look too good at all and I was actually worried, I went to take a step to him but Axel beat me to it. He ran down the street and then slid down to Roxas' side, making the blonde boy look up. "What happened! Xenmas told me that he sent you on a solo mission but he should have sent me with you-"

"I'm fine, just got into a little fight that's all." Roxas tried to get up but he cringed and sat right back down to where he was before. Roxas was holding his right arm into his left, that one must have gotten injured more. Axel looked down at his arm, Roxas tried to hide it. "It's nothing... I ran into some guy that wanted to take me to his employer named DiZ. I wasn't going to go without a fight. I won but... well, you can see."

Axel frowned and moved Roxas' left hand away from his right. I went over to take a closer look at his arm, he really did mess it up bad. The entire thing looked like a blunt object hit it, it was fresh and red but not enough to bleed. I knelt down, wanting to help, but I was only a ghost in a memory. Axel moved Roxas' sleeve up and took off his glove, taking a closer look at the injury. "You're one lucky kid you know that?" Axel mocked. I looked up to him, why was he lucky? Roxas' arm was in real bad shape! Axel took out a bottle from his pocket and I sighed with relief, it was a Hi-Potion. He popped it open and made Roxas drink every last drop. I knew what that potion did, first it made you feel better and then rushed the healing process a lot. A healing that would take days only took minutes now. Roxas gagged when Axel moved the bottle away. "So what if it doesn't taste good? You owe me one."

"Yeah yeah..." Roxas leaned back against the building again, closing his eyes. I sat back as well, it looked like the worst would be over now. Axel kept looking at Roxas, I guess he was worried. Roxas finally opened his eyes and turned to his friend. "What?"

Axel started to blush, then sat back a bit and pointed at Roxas. "I saved your life so you have to remember to pay me back! You always forget! So you're going to give me something, got it memorized?"

I frowned when he said it again, is that all this Axel knew how to say? Roxas laughed and leaned forward a bit. "I got it memorized Axel."

He finally stopped pointing at Roxas and crossed his arms, but he still looked at his friend. "So... you won't leave then?"

Roxas didn't answer right away, I guess this was the part where Roxas was already telling him when he was going to leave them- the Organization. The boy kept sitting against the wall as Axel didn't move his eyes away. "I have to go, he's my other half and if I find him... I might be able to find a way to make you exist too and-" Roxas stopped when Axel uncrossed his arms and stood up. "It'll work! I know it will! Axel, if I can make us both exist then we can be together without-" He didn't want to listen anymore, Axel turned around to start heading back by foot to the castle. Roxas got up to follow, "Axel wait!" He yelled out. Even after taking that Hi-Potion, Roxas wasn't in the best of shape. I could tell, he was about to fall over. I stood up too, I was going to follow them the entire way, maybe if I finished up this dream Roxas would kick me out of it. Roxas tried to follow but tripped over his own feet. He started to fall forward but Axel turned around and caught him. I didn't move from my spot, I didn't feel that it was right to. Axel helped Roxas to a stand but all the shorter boy did was rest against Axel. "I know it'll work. If Sora thinks like I think then he'll help us, he'll help make us exist Axel."

"But what if you're wrong?" Axel questioned. Roxas looked up at him as the red haired one put his hand under Roxas' chin. "What if he won't help?" Roxas didn't know what to think about that, what if I didn't help? Then I guess that's why he wanted one night... if I didn't help he would want to say farewell to Axel. I still didn't move as I watched, me being as dry as a desert and the two of them soaked and not giving a care. "I don't want you to go away if he won't help Roxas."

Roxas didn't say anything at all, he just kept looking up at Axel as the older one kept looking at him. This time I couldn't feel what Roxas was feeling at this moment, for some reason I couldn't feel any of his emotions at all. Roxas went to his toes, elevating himself only a bit, and went to kiss Axel. I turned away, I didn't want to mess them up again. "Don't look away." Roxas told me, he was standing behind me, but in a white outfit that looked normal. He wore long pants and a white jacket that had checkered marks over the shoulders. I kept looking at this Roxas behind me, he also wasn't getting wet from the water. "This is the moment that we felt... real."

I looked down to the ground, then started to walk out. I stopped when I got right next to Roxas, he kept looking up the street to the memory while I was opposite and looking down the street. "Then I don't want to ruin it, it's probably the last real moment you can have."

We stood there, the entire surrounding melting away like the water that fell. Now the entire area was the deep black darkness once more. Roxas was again saddened. "You're trying to find us hearts aren't you?"

It wouldn't take long. Roxas was my other half. We shared the same heart, soul, and mind. Whatever I was thinking I bet he knew at the same exact moment. I nodded, but still spoke. "Yeah, we're trying to find out if we can get you and Axel a heart, to make you exist."

"And how is it going?" Roxas murmured.

"Well..." I looked over to Roxas, he was staring down at the ground again. "I'm sorry, we know how to strengthen a heart but now how to make one." He kept standing there, I guess it wasn't the answer he was looking for. "We got a location that might have some clues but... I can't promise anything." The boy was still silent, his end was set in stone. Roxas was going to end up alone and no matter how much I wanted to help I felt like I could do nothing. "Roxas, the next time we meet Axel... you can separate from me or take over or whatever you want to do." He finally looked up to me, I just now noticed that Roxas had the exact same face as me, and the same eyes as well. I kept looking at him as he started to smile a bit. "But only when Axel comes to see us again... and only if we don't have any clues!"

Roxas kept smiling at me, then nodded. "Okay, I'll follow those rules. Thanks Sora!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay, sorry about the name mis-spelling in the last few parts. XD I really thought that Xemnas was spelt Xenmas so I kept mixing up the n and m. Please pardon that little boo boo and thanks to the person that told me about it! Okay, I fixed his name in every other chapter (I think I got them all) but I didn't change the name in the other chapters and all... I might do that later. Please enjoy chapter 5 of "Do You Make Me Exist?"!**_

* * *

I was again sleeping in the Gummi Ship in my normal seat. My head rested against the window with me hand as the pillow. "No prob..." I murmered, then realized that I was slowly starting to wake up. I opened my eyes and sat up a bit, the ship was going at a normal speed. I looked over to Goofy to my left side, he was in his seat and playing a handheld game system. I then looked up to Donald as he was driving. "How long was I out?" 

They finally realized that I had just woken up. "It's been about three hours." Goofy said, Donald nodded in agreement of the time. "You fell asleep as soon as we took off."

"You were out like a light." Donald added.

I smiled a bit, then sat back in my seat. "I had a chat with Roxas, he knows everything that is going on." They were both silent, I took that as my cue to continue. "I told him that I'ld try my best to help them." I didn't want to tell them about promising Roxas control of my body if Axel came by again, that part I decided to keep secret from them. Just like how I didn't tell them about what happened in Twilight Town. I would have continued with some fib to lead the two off track but I didn't need a white lie to change the subject, we found the world that Yensid gave us. I got out of my seat and went right up to Donald's pilot seat, using my hand to lean on the side and then move closer to take a look at the place. The world was large and dark with neon lit buildings all over it, I could feel the huge amount of darkness pouring out from it. "He led us here!" I knew the location, it was where all of Roxas' fond memories came from.

Donald gave one of his quacking yells as Goofy also stood up like I did, taking a look at the place. "But isn't this the enemy strongmold?" Goofy asked.

I nodded, I knew what he meant, but Donald got upset with the mixup again. "Stronghold!" He yelled out. I just kept looking at the world in front of us. This is where it all started, this is where Roxas was born and this is where he fell in love. This is where Roxas met Axel and left Axel. I didn't take my eyes off of the location as Donald kept arguing that it was too dangerous to go here yet, he kept the Gummi Ship in hover mode. If we couldn't find the answers here then there might not be any other place to find them after all. Donald looked up at me as I kept my eyes fixed onto the world, he knew what I wanted to do. "Get into your seats, we're going in."

I finally let my eyes leave the world and looked down to Donald. "Thanks." I went back to my seat as ordered as Goofy did the same. In a few minutes Donald found a good place to land and started the decent onto the darkness infested world.

* * *

Upon landing we got off the Gummi and started down the streets of the neon city. Goofy was constantly hiding behind his shield, he was really scared by this place, while Donald kept on his toes and would up anything that moved on fire. I just held my Keyblade as I took the lead of this city, for some reason I knew where I was going. I bet it was Roxas that really knew where to go and was just leading me down the streets. They were all empty, no cars or trucks other then the ones that were crashed into buildings or tossed to the side with their lights blinking on and off. This gave me the shivers, I guess this is what a world would be like if Heartless took over and didn't take the world with them. I kept walking down the streets, the humming and buzzing of the lights broke the silence from the three of us. Eventually we made it to a large area, there was nothing on the large amount of concrete. In front of me was the skscraper I saw in my dream, the one with all of the buzzing screens with dead fuzz in different colors. I kept looking up at the tower, I felt the rain start to fall on me as well. Goofy finally lowered his shield and held out his hand as the water started to pour down on us. Donald grunted but ended shortly when he realized that we had been wondering endlessly for hours. "So what are we looking for?" He asked me. 

I kept looking at the screens, nothing was appearing out of the fuzz. "I don't really know." I said without thinking.

Goofy took his hand back and stuck out his tongue, tasting that water that fell down.

Donald went in front of me and gained my attention, I had to look down to see him eye to eye. "We need to have something to search for. There's no one to ask and this place gives me the willies."

He shivered when he said that, making me nod and start to look around. "We need to find out why Yensid gave us this location, what could be here to start a heart..." I turned back to Goofy, he was having a fun time in the rain. I had seen the rain so many times in my dreams that I didn't really care for it right now. "What's up? Never seen rain before?"

Goofy finally turned to me, then pointed up. "It's not rain." He kept pointing up while Donald and I were totally lost in what Goofy was trying to say. "It's salty."

"What?" I asked again, I still didn't get it. Donald finall stuck out his own tongue and quickly nodded, he agreed that it wasn't normal rain. I guess I had no choice in the matter. I held out my hand to gather some raindrops into my palm and then took a sip from my hand. Goofy was right, this wasn't normal rain at all. It tasted like tears, as if they were the tears of all of the Heartless that must have been roaming the area in my dreams. I quickly threw the rest of the water that was in my hand off to the side, I now felt really sad. It was like these tears were my real emotion at the time, I didn't know where to go and had a strong feeling that there was nothing left for me to do to help Roxas.

Goofy and Donald both tried to figure it out as well, but both then stopped and held their weapons at ready. I was facing them so I didn't know why they did that. I sure hope the rain didn't make them want to hurt me! "Behind you!" Goofy yelled.

"A Nobody!" Donald finished.

I had my Keyblade ready, I turned around ready to fight and defend everyone. There was no reason to fight, the one behind me had his hood up but I still knew who it was. I lowered my hands to my sides with the weapon still in my grip, just in case, and then looked back to Donald and Goofy a bit. "It's alright." I assured them. The two were again a bit confused with this, but I just turned back to the hooded figure to continue. "Take off your hood, it's not like you have anything to hide Axel."

"AXEL!" Donald and Goofy both yelled at the same time.

The hooded figure laughed a bit, then lowered his hood. I was right, it was Axel. Roxas could tell who it was even before I probably did, Roxas knew Axel better then anyone. He kept looking at me while I gave a cold hard stare. I wasn't going to lose this time, I needed to make sure I kept control of my heart and my body. It didn't help any that my heart was already starting to race, Roxas sure was happy to see Axel again. "What are you doing here?" He asked me. "I said that next time we met I would take Roxas back."

I knew that Donald and Goofy didn't understand any of this, I wanted to keep it secret about what happened in Twilight Town and in my dreams. "We talked to Yensid, he knows a lot of stuff. He told us that we might be able to find you existance if we looked here."

Axel actually perked up a bit, he put his hands on his waist and leaned in a bit. "A heart? You're really going to help a Nobody in getting a heart?"

I nodded, no use avoiding the topic at hand. "Yeah, we want to get a heart for you and for Roxas, so you can be together."

"Or..." Axel lowered his arms again, I didn't like how this was turning out. I knew that Roxas would keep his promise but... it sure was hard on him not to go up and just give Axel a quick hug. He was pulling at me too, if Roxas couldn't do anything he really wanted me to leave right now and just ignore Axel the rest of the time here. "Do you just want control of your body again?" I didn't expect him to say that. I could feel that Donald and Goofy both wanted answers, couldn't Axel of not said anything! It sure would make things a lot easier. He realized that he struck a nerve I guess, Axel smirked at me. "You never told them about Twilight Town did you?"

"Stop it." I said, making him stop just like I ordered. "I didn't say anything, it wasn't me! It was Roxas..." I put my free hand over my heart, he really wanted to be with Axel right now. Things were looking grim with the search for a heart and he wanted to keep the promise that we made. I had decided, I knew what was most wanted right now. I never turned back to my two friends, they must have been really worried at how I was acting right now. "Hey guys? Can you keep this secret?" I started, they again didn't understand. "I'm going to let Roxas take over for a bit, he really wants to." I finished off.

They kept silent and stood their ground, I should have told them from the beginning of what was happening. I closed my eyes and could see Roxas standing in front of me. In my mind I opened my eyes again and offered my hand that was over my heart to him. Roxas just looked down at my hand, I knew what he was thinking but he asked anyway. "So, there's no way is there?"

"It's not that." I smiled, Roxas looked up at my face now, it was like I was looking into a mirror. "It's just that you're pulling to be with Axel is annoying." I joked. Roxas giggled and smiled when I said this, I guess he just realized how much he was pulling at me right now. Roxas nodded but still never took my hand. "I won't give up, not yet. We can still find out how to get you two hearts, I just know it. So, make this quick and clean okay? I didn't want Donald and Goofy to know that you could take over like this."

Roxas took my hand and nodded again, our hands started to glow from the touch. "You don't want them to tell Kairi that you were doing this for me." I started to blush, but it was now too late. Everything went white while Roxas finished. "I'll be nice, don't worry about anything Sora."

I opened my eyes again as I felt the rain on my shoulders again, I could see and feel but knew that Roxas had control. I lowered my hand and looked at Axel again, he still had a cold look at me as if I was going to kill Roxas inside of me or something. "Don't frown like that. You told me to remember never to frown when we were in front of each other like this."

Axel lightened up a bit, he picked up the clues of who was who. "Roxas! He really let you take over?" He was shocked, I laughed inside while I nodded. He was a bit slow too, I did announce that I would let Roxas take over for a bit.

I could feel Roxas' emotions go into an overdrive, he said he would play nice but I had second thoughts. I dropped the Keyblade onto the ground and started to run to Axel. By the time the Keyblade vanished I hugged Axel, Donald and Goofy both yelled out my name when I did this. It's not like I had a choice in the matter, Roxas was doing everything. I hid my face in his chest while embracing him tightly. "He said he would try to help us... but I don't know how much longer we can do this..."

Axel hugged me back. Donald yelled at him to stop and let me go but again, the two of us didn't care. I just waited in the darkness of my mind while Axel didn't want me to take over my body again. "Then just take over and never give his body back. I don't see what's so wrong with that." Axel said.

I sure hope he was joking. I laughed, at least Roxas laughed through me, and then looked up at him. "Sora is yelling at you, he sure wishes you were joking."

He smirked and kept looking in my eyes, then took his right hand and put it in front of my face, pointing up his pointer finger. "When it comes to Roxas and keeping him I never joke, got it memorized?"

Roxas again laughed through me, I was yelling in my mind for his to shut up right now. Again with that line, didn't he have any other catch phrases? I leaned my head against his chest again and closed my eyes. In my mind I stopped yelling and listened, there was nothing. Roxas was leaning my ear onto his chest and I heard nothing... there was no heartbeat at all. "You know... Sora get's really annoyed with that line too." I said, I sounded like I was talking in third person the entire time. Axel didn't have anything to say this time, Roxas lost his sense of humor when I lost the sound of a heart in my ear. "I don't mind though... keep saying it whenever you want."

"Sora! What are you doing!" Goofy yelled over. I opened my eyes and looked back to him, loosening my grip on Axel a bit but never letting go. Roxas wouldn't let him go, I would have summon the Keyblade by now and smacked him across the head for all of the 'jokes' he was making about keeping my body for Roxas.

Donald started to jump up and down in a trantrum. "It's not like YOU!"

I smiled a bit, then stuck out my tongue. "This isn't Sora, it's Roxas." I still don't think they got it, they sure were slow sometimes. I would have to explain it little by little when I got control again. Was I sure hoping they wouldn't tell Riku or Kairi! Riku would crack jokes about it even after we hit the graves while Kairi would never like me ever again. I turned back to Axel and felt Roxas not wanting to go, but it was time I took control again. "I have... I have to go now..."

Axel didn't want me to take over again, I just knew it. Roxas didn't want me to take over either, but he knew that I needed to keep going in my search of finding them a heart. Axel put his right hand on my cheek, making me look up. I could feel myself blushing, Roxas I told you to be careful! "Why not just play a small joke on Sora?"

I knew this was going to end bad, I just knew it. Roxas didn't want me to gain control at this moment, but also thought the joke was funny. We shared the same mind, I could tell what he could tell. I really didn't want them to do this but heck, would the listen to me? I was the one ruining their relationship after all. "He's going to kill me." I said, and Roxas was right. If we did get him a body the first thing I'm going to do is smack both of them with the Keyblade... really really hard. Axel smiled and nodded, I went to my toes and kissed him. Geeze Roxas! I let you take over and you do this to me! I could hear total silence from Donald and Goofy... great... I really had a lot of explaining to do. Axel took me into a full embrace while Roxas tightened his grip onto Axel, they were getting serious. I don't mind if you finished Roxas, this was really wrong... I would never EVER let Roxas take control of my body ever again... like I'm going to keep that promise now? He was using me to make out with Axel already! Again Axel got his tongue into my mouth, and for some reason mine got into his. Roxas, I'm going to really beat the crap out of you! Right at that moment Roxas let me gain control of my body again, right in the middle of them making out. I let Axel go and pushed him off, he willingly let go and took a small stumble of a step back. I wiped my mouth as Axel started to laugh. "I'm going to really kill you two when you get bodies!" I yelled out, I was back to being me. "I don't flow like that! You two know that!"

The other two must have been really confused, this was a totally different person than the one they saw only moments ago. "It's okay, we're never going to do that again." Axel kept laughing, he had to hold his stomach it must have been hurting so much. I stood up right and just gave a cold stare. I just frenched that guy! Roxas made me french the enemy! "You make a horrible kisser, Roxas is a heck of a lot better."

"WHAT!" I yelled out. First Axel steals my first kiss, then when Roxas takes over for a round two Axel tells me I'm bad. I put my hands into fists and yelled at him full and blunt. "What does he see in you anyway!"

"I'm just me." Axel finally was able to stop laughing, but he still chuckled a bit here or there while talking. Was the joke that funny? I sure didn't think so. I could hear Roxas laughing in my mind, he thought it was really great. Yeah, okay... no more letting you take over! Axel walked up to me and I tightened up, if I had to beat him up then I wouldn't mind at all... he was really getting me ticked off. Axel walked right in front of me and stopped when we were less then a foot apart, he then put his hand on my head, which made me cringe. "Take care of him." Axel said. I was taken by this, hearing something like this from Axel didn't seem normal. "If anything happens to Roxas, or if you make him cry, I'll make sure that only he can take over the body. I'll turn you into a Heartless quicker then you changed into one last time."

I just kept looking up at him while Axel lifted his hand, then waved goodbye with that hand. A darkness portal formed behind him and Axel left through it. Again there stood the three of us, getting soaked in the rain of tears. I kept my eyes on the location where the portal was, Donald and Goofy were lost in what happened and I guess they were afraid to ask about what just went down in front of them. I was lost in my own thought, something was strange when Roxas went and kissed Axel. I didn't feel it in my own heart, maybe it was because Roxas was going to let me gain control again right after they started but... I didn't feel his emotions inside of my own heart. I felt like the normal me, I felt like being with Kairi and wanting to get away from Axel. And the rain that fell on me, not only did it give the feeling of sadness but it also gave the feeling of happiness, humor, loss, regret... it was like the tears were every emotion that created tears in a normal person. I needed to understand everything that happened, I needed to piece everything together before I said I could or couldn't find the heart. I turned around to the other two, I had never seem them so confused in all of the time that I knew them. "Let's go back back, there's nothing here right now." I said, they agreed without a second thought. This place really freaked them out and I had a lot of things to get out of my mind.

* * *

Instead of going back to Twilight Town I convinced Donald to drive us to Hollow Bastion. I felt that Leon and Merlin might have some answers to the strange area, hopefully to the explination to the rain as well. We landed in Hollow Bastion and took the rest of the day off, I was beat. After Merlin offered us beds in his house again he left us alone. I sat down on the bed I usually used while Donald and Goofy took their sweet time, they really till didn't understand anything that was going on. I sighed and explained every last bit to them about Roxas being able to take over my body. I even had to tell the two about two nights ago in Twilight Town when I first learned the secret of Roxas. It made them question me at first, then it made them think I was a freak. After a couple of hours... and a lot of explaining... they eventually gave in and believed every word I said. Even if those two were slow at least they tried and eventually understood my problems. After the not so enlightening conversation it was really late, so we decided to all go to bed and start working as soon as we woke up the next morning. 


	6. Chapter 6

_**Yeah, people likie this little love story that I have written (muwahahahahahaha!) So yeah. I tried to cut down the paragraphs upon request but I don't think I did that good of a job. Sorry, sometimes I get a little... hyper with writing things and make those really uber long paragraphs. XD Anywho, please enjoy chapter 6 of "Do You Make Me Exist?"!**_

* * *

I stood at the giant Skyscraper again, this time whenever I looked at a screen I could see a memory of Roxas', all of the screens were showing a different view or moment of when Roxas and Axel felt real, complete, human. I kept looking up at the screens, if I looked away all I could see was fuzz again. The water fell gently onto me but I didn't feel any emotions as it fell this time. I just kept looking at the screens, there had to be a hidden message there that I missed before. Something there must have helped to explain everything... or it was just Roxas' fondest memory. That could also have been the point of that being the only thing on the screens. "I'm sorry." Roxas spoke behind me. I turned around quickly to find him standing there, dry and without one drop falling on him, in his white outfit. He just stood there and looked at me like I was his parent or something and I was scolding him. "About what Axel and I did, I'm sorry that I did that. I just thought it would be funny that's all." 

"You heard my thought about not keeping the promise didn't you?" I asked him. Roxas nodded, that was the core reason for his apologizing to me. I just sighed and went up to him, then I pat him on the shoulder. "I'll keep it." Roxas' head was tilted down, I couldn't see his face. I did feel his shoulder start to shake a bit, he was trying to keep quiet but I could also hear him sniffling a bit. I took my hand off of his shoulder and looked at Roxas, was he crying? I couldn't feel what he was feeling at the moment... it was just like when he kissed Axel back in that strange neon city. I needed to find out why this was happening, it could have been good or bad. Either Roxas was gaining existence himself or... he might have been fading off into the darkness just like Yensid said he would. I looked down a bit, Roxas finally looked up at me with tearing eyes, he tried to hold it back. "What's up?"

I couldn't even tell what was on his mind. I had so many things on my own mind any little thing could have ticked us both off. Roxas bit his bottom lip as I waited, he then looked at me. "It's impossible... everything that you're thinking about I am too and... there's no way that... I just-"

"We're going to find you a heart!" I yelled at him. Roxas quickly tilted his head up to me but started to cry anyway, at least he was trying to hold it back and only one or two tears fell. "We can't give up yet, there's something that we're missing!"

"I can't do this anymore Sora." Roxas whispered. I didn't understand, was he loosing to the darkness and fading away? I really started to get worried, Roxas wasn't like this... not even in his memories. "I can't keep taking over your body like that... it's tearing your heart apart. If I did that again one of us... would fade into darkness."

"What!" I didn't fully understand but Roxas might have, he had more time to think about these things. I took a step to him and he tried to keep it together. Maybe that's why I couldn't feel what he felt and why I couldn't think what he thought anymore... maybe it was because we were finally fighting over who would gain entire control over the body that I owned. "You mean that... you and Axel can't...?"

He shook his head, they couldn't be together anymore unless I found out how to make Roxas complete. He bit his bottom lip again, something didn't seem right about it all. "We've fought over your body so much that your heart... it basically can split in two now... whoever has the weaker half will lose." Roxas closed his eyes as he continued. "Before the end of the week one of us won't exist anymore."

I just stood in place, is that what Yensid meant when he said it was dangerous? We were against time again, I needed to find it out before it was too late or else one of us would lose to the other... I just needed to find it out as soon as I could! Roxas stood there crying and I felt bad, it was my fault that he was feeling this. If I never chose to become a Heartless to protect Kairi then this would never have happened, Roxas wouldn't even be here to cry. I went up to him and put my hands on his shoulders, Roxas just hugged me back. I was a bit shocked by this, but he needed someone right now. I put a hand on his head as he cried his eyes out. "I'll find you a heart before the end of the week, not that hard right?"

"I miss him..." Roxas whispered. I looked down at him while Roxas kept whimpering. "I miss Axel... I won't be able to see him again and I never got to say goodbye."

Still I stood there in the rain, allowing Roxas to cry and trying to act like the big brother that he needed right now. Wait... I was standing in the rain, so was Roxas but he wasn't getting wet. Something about this place... about the rain... that's it! I gently pushed Roxas back a bit as he looked up to me with confusion. I lifted a hand out to the water and let it start to bundle the drops in my palm, he just watched me like a lost boy. I took a sip of the water, just like back in the neon city. The water was still tears and when I took a sip I could feel the confusion and fear that Roxas was feeling at the moment. I laughed out loud and ran out a bit, going in circles with my arms out and my face looking up to the sky. I finally stopped and looked back at Roxas, he must have thought I was insane right now. "The reason why you're not getting wet is because these are your tears."

"What?" Roxas dried his eyes, he slowly let the tears calm down. As he did I could feel the rain start to lighten up, this made me smile and laugh out loud again.

Roxas didn't like this new me, I guess it must have started to scare him. I ran up to him again, stopping a few feet in front of him to start the explaining. "The rain when we were in the neon city, they were your emotions. You and Axel are Nobodies, you can't have emotions for yourself because you don't have a heart to hold them, so they come out in the rain. Your tears." Roxas finally stopped crying as I spoke, the rain stopped the moment that he stopped. I just smiled again as I continued and pointed up. "When we went to the neon city the rain fell... your emotions were there. I could feel your emotions, I could feel Axel's emotions too."

"Our emotions... are in the rain?" Roxas asked again, just for good measure. I nodded when he did, then Roxas smiled. "Then, we might be able to do this after all!"

I smiled as well, things were looking up after all. "We split our heart in two, you strengthen your heart with Axel's love and with your emotions in the water and then you're a whole person. You'll be real." I finished off. Roxas knew it was a great plan but there was another problem, I could tell the problem as well, what about my half of the heart? "If it's your emotions raining down then they are mine too aren't they? I might be able to strengthen my half of heart with it as well, then thinking about my feelings for Kairi will complete it."

"We better make sure that this is a good plan though." Roxas started, I listened to his half of it while I dried off and started to loose the feelings that were soaked into me. "Once we separate the heart we can't put it back together again. Once it's done it's done. If you have the stronger half then you can regrow it really easily, it was your heart to begin with. But if you get the weaker half-"

I waved off his remark. "I'll be fine, let's talk to Leon and Merlin about this plan and see what they think, then we can do it as soon as possible. It could be tomorrow, it could even be later today." Roxas nodded, if they found out how to make him real then they might be able to make notes and find out how to make Axel real as well. I offered my hand to him, Roxas took it without hesitation and shook it. Agreement made, it was time to go and make a Nobody somebody.

* * *

I woke up pretty late the next morning, it felt good to finally sleep in for once. Goofy was waiting for me while reading a book, Donald must have gone somewhere with Merlin to train on his magic. I sat up in my bed and gave a great big yawn, I felt like life was finally looking up, for the both of us. Goofy put down his book and tossed it onto the table, causing a large pile of other books to crash to the ground. If I wasn't awake yet that would have woken me up. He laughed his odd chuckle and waved to me. "G'mornin'!" 

"Yeah, morning Goofy." I smiled back. He chuckled again, I guess it was good to see me happy like this once more. I hopped off the bed and slid my feet into my shoes, then started to put on my jacket. "Hey, where are Merlin and Leon? I want to talk to them as soon as I can."

Goofy stood as well, I finally got my jacket on while he picked up his shield and placed it firmly on his hand, it was like the thing would never fall off of the four fingered hand that held it. "Leon is with Merlin, Donald told them everything that happened so far and he went with them to find out if we could do anything." I froze up and blushed a bit, I told Donald everything and he wasn't one for keeping his mouth shut when needed. Goofy waved off my thought quickly. "He only told them the stuff that didn't mess with you being taken over and all... I was with him when he was explaining."

"Oh..." I cleared my throat then, I guess Donald could keep his mouth shut when needed. I started to the door while Goofy followed closely behind my heels. "Okay, are they in the Marketplace?"

He nodded, easy for me to find them then. We left Merlin's house and wondered into the streets of Hollow Bastion, the place sure did look a lot different then when we first came hear a little over a year ago. I walked around hoping to hear he sound of a cranky duck talking with two highly intelligent people. It seemed like the worked. When we got to the main section of the Marketplace and walked past a moogle I could hear the sound of Donald trying to have a full fledged conversation with Leon. When I got to then Donald gave a quick hello but Leon just gave me a cold stare. I already had a bad feeling that this wasn't going to end well, why was it my luck that nothing ever ends like I want it to? Merlin walked out from one of the shops with a small bag of potions and other bottles that he used for his strange magic spells. "We need to talk." Leon took my arm and started to pull me back to where I started from, back to Merlin's house. I tried to keep up with him but Leon sure was walking really fast and I had to walk twice as fast to keep up with him. I heard Merlin tell the other two to stay there until I got back, then he followed as well. In no time we were back to the room that I woke up in, Leon finally let go of my arm as he almost threw me. He was holding me hard, my arm was red now! I rubbed it a bit and then stood there as Merlin was the last one in. He closed the door and with his magic locked it so no one could get inside. Leon stood in front of me with his arms crossed, let the yelling begin. "Donald told us everything about Roxas and Axel." He started. I was about to speak up but Leon continued. "Stop right now."

"But... Roxas and I think that we-" I wanted to tell them the plan, it was perfect! There was no way it could fail!

Leon didn't want to hear any of it. "You can't help a Nobody, the feelings are false." Leon ordered back. I felt like I was shrinking, Leon sure could be pushy. "Because of this you put your life in more danger then is needed, the Cosmos needs a Keyblade Master now to protect them-"

"I'll still be there-"

"And someone who is devoted to stopping the darkness-"

"I'm devoted to helping my friends first!" I yelled out. Great, now I blew up at the one person that I thought would actually help me. Leon just stood there. his mouth closed and waiting for me to continue. I didn't know what else to say, my mind ran blank and Roxas wasn't there to help me out with something to say. I wanted to tell Leon the entire plan but now I was having second thoughts about it, he would just tell me that the plan would fail anyway. "Never mind." I whimpered, then walked to the door to leave. Who cares if the plan was good or bad? Right now it was all that I could do and I was running out of time to help Roxas out.

Merlin had his magic unpacking the bottles this entire time. When he was finished Merlin took his wand and started to tap his hand as he spoke. I put my hand on the door to open it but Merlin just tapped his wand again, I then remembered that the door was locked shut. "Now then, there was something that you wanted to talk to us about?"

I turned to him, like they would listen now? I already knew that the two didn't agree with everything I was trying to do to help them... no one thought that a Nobody could love... I found out that they could and I intended to make sure that they were together forever. "Roxas and I think that we found a way to make him a heart." I muttered, I could barely hear myself because I was so quiet.

Leon stood there and waited for me to start while Merlin took a seat and placed his wand onto the table. "Now now then, speak up and tell us." He said with his always happy tone. I sighed and explained everything that I knew to them. The idea of the rain and the information that Yensid gave me, the memories in the screens and the tearing up of my heart from control. I finally got to the dream from last night and the plan that would save both of us from the death by darkness. When I was done the entire house was silent, it gave me the chills when I finished. Leon took a seat on the bed and thought it all out while Merlin started to pet his beard and think to himself. I stood and waited, even if it were negative insight it might help me in finding out what to do next. "That sounds like a very good plan." Merlin finally said.

I perked up and smiled, finally someone that agreed to what I was doing! Leon nodded, "It is a good plan... but it's very dangerous." He added. Now Leon had my attention, I guess he changed his mind after everything I told them. Better to get the information from the person that it's dealing with then one of their friends. Now that Leon got the information from me he probably realized that I would have done the plan if they told me it stunk or not. I waited for him to continue. "Roxas has a solid way of making a full heart from all of this but you don't. You're hoping for the stronger half of heart and that you two would still share emotions in the rain to help grow your heart." I nodded, my thoughts exactly. "But what if it stops raining? What if Roxas claims all of his emotions for himself and you get the weaker half of the heart? It would be a slow and painful way of turning into a Heartless."

I never thought of that... what if it did stop raining and I got the weaker half? Could my memories and thoughts of Kairi really save me too? That was it! "You guys have to believe in me, just like Kairi did one year ago." Leon looked up at me again, Merlin chuckled at my idea. It got his attention as well. "All of our hearts are connected, so if you all believe in me and wish for me to make it back then I will! The power of your hearts will strengthen mine and make it whole again, my friends will be my power."

"Heh." Leon sat up now, he put his hands behind himself while he leaned on them and smiled. "I almost forgot who I was dealing with." I smiled again, I got the approval of both of them now!

Merlin liked the idea, he supported me from the beginning. "Remember though, no one has ever done this before. No one knows about the side effects of this. To add to that, it sounds like the world that you have to do this in doesn't have a heart of it's own." I never thought of that, a world that doesn't have a heart of it's own? That sure was strange. Well, everything that had been happening for almost two weeks now has been really strange too. "This world isn't supposed to exist as well, indeed it's like a world that never was. Be careful Sora, who knows what creating a heart in that world will do."

"Right." I nodded to his advice, it was good to tell them about it in the end. Leon nodded, that was the final note needed to make this plan perfect. The three of us were silent again, then Merlin waved his hand and the lock on the door came undone. I turned a bit to it, then turned back to Merlin. "Thanks for everything."

"One more thing." Leon stood up and walked over to me, he was a lot taller then me... why did I have to be so short? "You better leave without Goofy and Donald. I'll have them go to every world that you've been to so they can tell everyone to remember and hope for you. You're going to need a lot of friends in order to make a heart whole again." I nodded, agreed. Donald and Goofy would have to go around the entire cosmos to tell everyone to believe in me, the power of my friend will bring me back from the separation of the heart. I knew this would work, it was the only plan that we had right now! I don't think there could be any other plan... this was all that we could do. I ran out into the streets of Hollow Bastion and sprinted for the Gummi Docks, I would just borrow our Kingdom Gummi that's all. I went to the Marketplace, sense that was the only entrance to the docks, and ran right by Donald and Goofy. The two called out my name but I ignored them, at least I tried. They would never agree to the plan that I had, they would say that it was too dangerous and tell me to think of something else. I ran into our Gummi and shut the door behind me, the two of them just got to the ship when I locked it up and headed to the cockpit. I could hear them pounding on the door for me to open it but I refused to. I turned the Gummi on and started to flip the switches, the engines started to warm up. The pounding was added with yells now from Donald, he was throwing another tantrum, but again I had to ignore them. The engines were ready and it was time to take off. I picked up the small radio on the dash board, the one that worked the entire intercom system, and set it to speakers outside of the Gummi.

With the beep that could be heard on both sides I started to talk. "Don't get upset at me just yet, I'll let you yell at me all you want later. Listen, you have to go talk with Leon right now, he has a really important mission that only you two can do." I stopped then, this could be the last time I talked to them if the plan failed. There was only one thing left that I could think about. I held the radio close to my mouth and said the final words before departing. "I'm counting on you two." And then I cut the transmission. They did as told, at least they didn't want to get fried with the engines. I took off in the Gummi, back to the neon city where it all started, and was ready to make Roxas whole.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Yeah! Another chapter! (dances around) okay, I tried (again) to cut down the paragraphs but I failed... horribly. T.T Please forgive me and keep liking the story, I'm very happy that so many people are reading it! Please review too, that would be nice. (smiles)_**

**_Enjoy chapter 7 of "Do You Make Me Exist?"!_**

* * *

The long drive to the world felt a bit strange. There was no one to talk to and I actually felt alone. Usually I was talking with one of the other two while taking a ride like this, or I would feel the presence of Roxas being there with me. This time it was nothing, thee was no one to talk to and I didn't feel anyone else on board the ship. So I preoccupied my mind with other things, with my memories. I remembered all of the fun that we had on our island; Riku, Kairi and me playing around everywhere without a care in the world. Who would have thought that things would get this deep, that I would be saving the entire Cosmos and having to help so many people. This was like something that we only told stories about, something that wasn't real. A lot of times I felt like I would wake up from this crazy dream and go back to my normal life on the islands. Hmm... what would happen if this didn't work? What if I never got back to the islands with Riku? What if I never got to see Kairi again? I really understood how Roxas felt now, wanting to be with Axel. I missed Kairi a lot and the thought of not being able to see her ever again scared me. "Heh." I spoke to myself, Roxas couldn't hear me anymore I guess... if he could he sure was silent sense last night. "I understand now, what you feel Roxas. It's not fake at all. If your emotions were fake... then my feelings for Kairi would be fake too. I know that they are real, and if mine are real then yours have to be real too." I could see the world off in the distance, in just a few minutes I would be landing there and starting out with the plan. "Let's do this." I got the ship ready and headed down to the darkness world, time to start.

* * *

I landed the Gummi in the same place that Donald did. Lucky me, it was raining again. I walked out into the streets and could feel the emotions in the rain, good so far. I summoned the Keyblade for emergency protection and started to wonder down the lonely streets alone. Roxas wasn't helping me out this time, I was wondering on my own. I didn't want to go to the skyscraper again, I thought of a better location to get this done. Roxas' fondest memory, when he felt the most real, that had to be where a heart could be created. I wondered around to look for the specific location, I needed to find that in order to start it all. A few different turns here and there and I was lost in the neon lights and the maze of streets. Sometimes I felt like I was going in circles when I wasn't, it was just that everything looked the same in many of the streets and buildings. I kept walking around, I was soaked to the bone now, and kept trying to find that one street. Who knows how long I was walking around, this place didn't seem to hold the ability of having time either. I guess Merlin was right. This world never changed, all of the changes were from beings without hearts, there was no time... I felt like there was no here and now, no what or why. This place really didn't have a heart, this world wasn't supposed to exist just like the Nobody. I guess that's why they liked it here so much, a world made just for people that had nothing else to live for. While thinking about that I took a left turn and let the thought leave my mind. Bingo, found the street! It was identical to the one on my dreams, the buildings and even the lights hanging down from the sides of the buildings. To top it off, there stood Axel. He was leaning against the building off to the left, just like in the memories, with his hood down and his arms crossed. Axel looked up to me when I took one more step onto the street, we were a good five feet apart. "Hey." I said, shrugging my shoulders as I spoke. "It sure didn't take long did it? Only one day. Talk about good service huh?" 

"You found out how?" Axel asked. I nodded, this plan was sure to work. "Great! Then let's get it started! Xemnas is getting curious about why I keep going away and he wants to know more about where Roxas went." I nodded again, but once more I got this feeling like something bad was going to happen if I went through with this. What bad thing that could happen I didn't know exactly... it was just that one feeling again that never made me feel right. Axel took a few steps away from the wall and into the downpour, he still looked at me. "What's the matter? Xemnas isn't here right now."

"Right." I tried to get the idea out of my head, maybe it was just me having second thoughts like I always did. I seemed to do that a lot, I needed to stop thinking so much and get down to business. I put my hand over my heart again, closing my eyes and trying to see if I could feel Roxas again. It was faint but he was there, ready to start too. I smiled and opened my eyes again, looking up to Axel. "Ready." I slowly moved my hand away from my chest, then held it out as if to offer something to Axel. He just watched, my hand began to glow, half of my heart was in my hand. I let my hand drop back to my side while the half of heart still floated there, then a ghost of Roxas formed in front of me. I took a step back, I thought it would be best to keep the Keyblade in case a Heartless wanted to steal a heart in the making, and watched as Roxas gained a body. He was in the same white outfit I always saw him in. He opened his eyes and looked back at me, a smile on his face. "Part one done, now it's up to you." I gave a thumbs up.

He nodded and kept smiling. "Thanks Sora." Roxas spoke to me. He turned back to Axel and just looked at the boy, Axel smirked when Roxas started to speak. "Axel, we're almost there!" He sounded like he was trying to hold back tears again. I guess it must have felt good to be real, at least this close to being real. "Axel!" Roxas ran over to Axel as he took a few steps to Roxas. The two met in the middle, Roxas hugging Axel again as he didn't hesitate to return the favor. The two were in their moment now, I would have to wait it out and hope that Goofy and Donald were doing their part. Even if they didn't... at least I got to make another person happy right? Roxas looked up at Axel and went to his toes again, giving Axel a kiss.

I didn't feel any different yet, I still felt like me. Soaked, wet and cold but still me. I tasted the rain again, still tears. "The number one way of strengthening a heart... love." I remembered from the paper. I took another look to them, Roxas and Axel didn't waste much time did they? I was happy that Roxas didn't control my body anymore, I would have taken over and killed Axel if he went that far with me. Roxas put his arms over Axel's shoulders and kept kissing Axel, his partner just held him as close as he could.

Something felt different, I didn't feel emotions from the water anymore. I tasted it again, normal rain. There were no emotions from Roxas and even none from Axel... that didn't make sense. Why would Axel's emotions in the rain vanish too? I looked back to them. Roxas slowly back off, breathing hard and looking Axel in the eyes. "I... I can feel it." Roxas put his hand over his heart, he could feel it beating. He smiled and laughed a bit, then took Axel's hand and put it on his chest. "It worked! I have a heart Axel!" Axel smiled, at least one of them was whole. I kept watching, now that everything was over I was really tired. Roxas moved Axel's hand and leaned against his chest again, closing his eyes and smiling. "I can hear yours too, you have a heart Axel."

I smiled, a job well done. Axel got a heart too... that wasn't too hard to figure out. Roxas had a pure heart, made only out of the emotion of wanting to be with Axel forever. Such a pure heart falling in love with one without a heart must have passed on some of the power. Love sure was a strong emotion, the reason why they felt the most real here and at the moment of love together was because they had a base for a heart but never had the right push to make it real and whole. I was that key, I opened the door and now they had hearts of their own. Roxas laughed again as Axel also finally laughed, for once it didn't sound like a sinister chuckle of wanting to kill someone. I started to feel a bit dizzy, either I was really tired or things weren't working out well anymore. That bad feeling I had? This was probably it. The two were together, I didn't want to ruin it so I didn't say a word. I tried to stand up right but the world kept spinning and I could feel it... or was the world standing still and I was spinning in my mind? The rain no longer held any emotions, half of the heart went to Roxas and he made it whole... but I had nothing here to do that. I needed the power of my friends to help me out, but what if Donald and Goofy didn't get enough? I took a small dizzy step to the side, trying to keep balance. Axel looked up at me, making Roxas turn around and also look at me. "Are you okay?" Axel asked me. It sounded faded, my sight was getting foggy, I started to feel really cold.

Roxas got out of Axel's arms and took a step to me, worry written all over his face. "Sora?" He asked. I wanted to say I was alright but that wouldn't help any. I didn't even feel like I had the energy to do that. I dropped the Keyblade to my side, to tired to hold onto it, and started to fell to me knees. "Sora!" Roxas ran over to me with Axel right behind him. He caught me before I hit the ground, I didn't feel any warmth from him either. It was like when I stabbed my heart a year ago, I felt nothing. Axel went to my other side and took me from Roxas' arms, holding me up a bit and resting against him. "Sora, I thought you said this would work for both of us!"

I looked over at Roxas, he was really upset. "It was supposed to work." I tried to be funny, didn't help. The pains from my heart started to come now, I squinted at the pain and closed my eyes. Roxas called my name again when I did. I couldn't even feel the cold of the rain hitting me anymore, I just felt the rain. I looked up at him again. "So... my part didn't work out very well."

"Sora..." Roxas looked up at Axel, he just looked back at Roxas. "We have to do something, Sora needs us!" Axel looked back down at me again, I was really out of it and he pains were really bad from my chest, a broken heart hurt a lot more physically then when you broke up with someone. Now I understood the meaning 'die from a broken heart'. Great last thought to have. I thought about Kairi, I promised her I would return and give back her charm but...

I sat up a bit more, still using Axel as a resting post for support, and put my hand into my pocket. I didn't know that such a simple thing could be so tiresome. I took the charm out of my pocket and showed it to Roxas. "Give this back to Kairi for me."

"No way!" Roxas said, he grabbed onto my hand and made me grip onto the charm. "You're going to give it to Kairi. Think about her Sora, she's your light isn't she?" He was right, Kairi was my light out of the darkness, she was my other half of my heart. I closed my eyes and thought about her, I could see her running to me on our island. Kairi with her perfect smile and her soft laugh. She always had a good word to put in and always did her best to make other happy. I felt a soft thump in my chest, it was my heart. I guess thinking of Kairi did make me stronger in the heart, but right now it was just a one way love. I knew that she was out there waiting for me but... was she waiting for her friend or for her lover to return? Another thump, I needed Kairi more now then ever before. The though of her always made me feel warm and happy inside, now it was barely keeping me alive. I remembered about what Leon said, the believing that everyone had to do for me to make it back. Another thump. I knew that Leon believed in me, that Donald and Goofy believed in me. The people that I have met on my adventures believed in me too. I could feel my heart start up, it was weak but still something. I knew that they all wanted me back, all of my friend from all over the cosmos had hopes in me coming back, they all believed that I could do this and make it back to my home in one piece. I felt my heart again, the power of my friends saved me after all. The power of my friends and my love for Kairi saved me. It wouldn't work as quick as it did for Roxas, I still felt tired, but at least I wasn't in danger anymore. I opened my eyes and looked over to Roxas, his eyes were closed as he held onto my hand, he was hoping that I got better too. I looked up to Axel then, my vision not as foggy as it was before, and he was also hoping that I got better. His eyes were also closed.

I looked back at Roxas and moved my hand a bit, the Keyblade that had fallen onto the ground vanishing back to the owner that dropped it before, being safely in my heart and waiting to be used again. "Roxas." I spoke softly, I was still tired. He opened his eyes and smiled that I was better. "I can't feel my hand." I joked.

"Huh?" Roxas didn't understand. Axel opened his eyes when I started to talk and looked over at my hand, then did a small head motion to show Roxas what I was talking about. He realized that he was holding into my hand really tight and finally let it go. "Sorry!" The charm was still in my hand, Roxas backed off a bit when he apologized. "Sorry about that Sora!"

I laughed a bit as I put the charm back into my pocket. Roxas took my arm and helped me up to my feet, Axel kept hold of my other arm and helped me up as well. I was too tired to stand, did THIS rebuilding of a heart take a while. I stumbled a bit but Roxas caught me again before I fell, he then put my arm over his shoulders to hold me up. "You're just as lucky as Roxas." Axel said. I didn't understand what he said, Roxas looked over at him as well. Axel went into his jacket and pulled out a bottle, a Hi-Potion. He waved it around a bit as Roxas smiled and I just kept looking at him. "You owe me one, got it memorized?"

"Yeah..." I knew he meant this as a caring gesture for helping him exist... but that line... he said it again. He popped open the bottle and let me drink every last drop, I actually sort of liked the taste of the Hi-Potion. It did leave somewhat of an after-taste but that was easily ignored with the sweetness that came when you drank the main liquid. I should have felt better and brighter but for some reason I didn't. I started to get sleepier, I couldn't tell what was here and now anymore. I closed my eyes and went limp again. I heard Roxas call out my name while trying to hold me up but I guess it didn't work. I felt him put me gently on the ground when I finally went out cold and was out like a light.

* * *

I don't even remember dreaming, I just felt like I closed my eyes for a few minutes. I didn't open my eyes again yet, I just slowly came to in other ways. I didn't feel the rain anymore, I was actually dry now. I also felt myself laying on the hard ground, except for my head. Someone had me resting on their lap. I could smell the machine oil and hear the eerie buzz of the neon lights, I was still in that strange city. I could also hear Axel and Roxas talking in a low voice, I guess they were trying to keep quiet so I wouldn't wake up. I finally opened my eyes and looked up, apparently I was resting on Axel's lap because when I looked up I saw him first. Roxas was leaning on Axel's side and looked down to me. We weren't even under any cover, we were still on the same street that I passed out on. I sat up quickly and looked around, the rain had stopped too. I felt more awake then ever, that potion did help after all. I looked at them while they just looked at me. "What happened?" 

"You passed out." Axel summed up in three simple words. Thanks you Mr. Obvious I wanted to say, but at least he told me.

Roxas nodded and finally stopped leaning on Axel, he sat up against the wall and gave a shrug of his shoulders. "You've been out of it for a long time. The rain stopped about two hours ago. And you passed out a while before the rain even stopped."

Well then, that must have been why I felt so good now. It seemed like I got a lot of lost night's sleep in just one go. I stood up and stretched, time to head back. It finally hit me that we couldn't leave yet because I was the only one who knew how to drive the Gummi Ship and only I knew where it was. "Let's go back to Twilight Town, you can stay there until you find a world to belong to."

Axel stood up too, Roxas was the last to his feet. Axel nodded and looked down to the boy in white. He just took Axel's hand and smiled. "Twilight Town is perfect. I know a lot of it already so it won't be hard to find a new way of life there." He finished up. Everyone was in agreement, it was time to head off to Twilight Town. I started the walk while a cool breeze brushed against my back, Axel and Roxas kept a few steps behind.

I took in a deep breath, finally... this little adventure was over. The breeze felt good against my back... wait! I stopped walking, so did the two behind me, and I turned around. They were confused, I was terrified. "You said that it stopped raining two hours ago?" They both nodded. Strange, a world without a heart wasn't supposed to have time. And this breeze, it was something new... a world without a heart never had anything new. The breeze went against my face now as I kept looking at them. "We can't go yet." I formed the Keyblade as the two looked at me in question, I was confusing them. "We created a heart in a world that didn't have a heart itself! We just made this world real! I have to lock the Keyhole before the Heartless take it!"

"We WHAT!" They both yelled at the same time. Roxas turned a bit to Axel, his seemed freaked out a bit by this. Now I wanted answers, why was Axel suddenly turning pale from what I said? "Xemnas would let the Heartless take this world. We're making a Kingdom Hearts here! If it was taken by the Heartless then we would have enough hearts, a heart of an entire world, to make Kingdom Hearts complete. Forget about this world! You have to lock Kingdom Hearts!"

Now I was the one taken by what he said. "You guys MADE an entrance to Kingdom Hearts! I locked that a year ago!"

"Well, we were desperate." Axel mocked. I frowned and started to run to the center of the city. I needed to find this Kingdom Hearts before it was too late, we were running out of time. There was so much power here right now that the Heartless must have sensed it already, and I was asleep the entire time. I stopped my run and turned around to the other two.

I went into my pocket and got out some keys, then I tossed them over and Roxas caught them in one hand. "The Gummi Ship is a few streets south of here, I parked it at the end of an alley next to the skyscraper. You two should get going to Twilight Town, I'll find my way back." And with that I waved and left them. Those two had fought enough to gain existence, it was only right that they didn't have to fight anymore and they finally started a life of their own.

* * *

I got to an area right in front of a large white castle, but I couldn't reach the castle. That didn't matter, I think I knew where this entrance to Kingdom Hearts was. A little to the side of the castle, up in the sky, was a giant moon shaped into a heart. "Bingo." I said, then pointed my Keyblade up to it. All I had to do was lock it, then I could lock up this world's heart as well and get out in one piece. Axel and Roxas would have left by now, that's good, that means that if I mess up then they still got out and can tell everyone what happened. I was about to lock the door when the sound of the all to familiar sound of claws scratching came from behind. I turned around to find that a whole bunch of Shadow Heartless had surrounded me. "Great." I got ready to fight them off, I could take on about fifty Heartless on my own. Well... it started at fifty. I took them out one by one with the skills that I have picked up over the two years of using the Keyblade, but it seemed that every time I took out one two more would appear. Not only that, but these new Shadows, ones looking larger and stronger, started to appear as well. I was cornered now. I backed up to the edge of the ledge, on the side where the castle stood, and didn't have anywhere else to turn. I had only fought for about ten minutes and I was already cornered. "I sure got a lot worse over time..." I only had myself as someone to talk to, so I did just that. I really wished someone was there with me right now, I needed some back up. A bunch of the larger Shadow Heartless jumped into the air to attack me. I couldn't run, all I could do was fight back. I looked up at them and held the Keyblade ready, I was ready to fight for every last bit of time that remained for me to exist as a human. They were about to land on me when a wall of fire formed. I took a step back because of the fire, forgetting that I was on the edge of a ledge. I lost my balance and started to fall back, who knows how far this fall was going to be. As I started to fall the wall of fire slowly went down and I lost sight of anything above the ledge. 

Out of nowhere came someone's hand, grabbing onto my left hand, and trying to pull me back up. I let the Keyblade vanish and grabbed onto this person's hand with my right. Then I used the side of the ledge to help 'walk' up to solid ground. I got back up on my hands and knees, taking in a deep breath from fighting and pulling back up. I looked at my rescuer, sure was shocking. Roxas was on his knees, giving me a thumbs up. "Did you forget? We don't know how to drive that ship."

Oh yeah... they didn't know how to drive a Gummi ship. Axel was taking care of the Heartless there without trouble, he had the ability of fire and his unique weapons to help him out. "Yeah, better think over your plans again before you send people off, idiot." Axel put in his two sense.

I frowned again, he really did hate me after all didn't he? I stood up and looked at him holding all of the Heartless off at bay, he didn't kill them but did chase them off farther away from me. I formed the Keyblade again and turned around to look at Kingdom Hearts. When I turned around I yelled a bit and took a few steps back. A man in the same black robe like Axel's, the uniform of Organization XIII, looked right at me. I could tell right away, he must have been the Nobody of Ansem. I didn't get the entire thing about Nobodies but I did know that every Heartless had a Nobody, and this guy looked just like Ansem. I stood ready to fight but Roxas went in front of me. I held the Keyblade right now, Roxas couldn't hold a weapon if I had it right now! "What do you want Xemnas!" He yelled. Axel turned to us to watch but had to go right back to holding the fort.

This guy was Xemnas, from what I heard from Axel this was the leader of it all. He was the one giving the orders and telling who did what tasks and such. The man kept his cold stare onto Roxas. "You have found a heart, how did you do that Roxas?"

"Why should I tell you?" Roxas bit back. I was really lost in the conversation, it would be best if I just stayed back as support in case Roxas went and got himself into any trouble. "We're not with your group anymore, we won't be used just so YOU can get a heart. Axel and I aren't Nobodies anymore, we don't need to work for your stupid Organization."

Xemnas just kept looking, he sure was a lot freakier then his Heartless half. His other half loved to hear himself talk and this half... he seemed to really like the silent treatment. Maybe he had his talking times, but right now the silence was all that was creeping me out. I tried to look into his eyes, but when I did I just felt like I was going to get lost into the darkness of his absent existence. "It doesn't matter, the Heartless are ready to take this world as well."

"What!" I yelled out.

The leader just smiled at me, he should have joined a freak show with the antics he was doing right now. I know that he probably would have been the star attraction. I still stood there with the weapon ready in case he wanted to fight, but for some reason I had a feeling I would lose no matter what. "Thanks to you, Keyblade Master Sora, we have enough hearts to open Kingdom Hearts. The last power... the darkness of a heart... and we can get it again thanks to your help. This is the newest world with a heart, the power right now is limitless as it tries to find out where it belongs in the cosmos. Sense it is so unique, so new, so fragile, when the Heartless take the world they won't take it all. The heart is like a child that doesn't know where to go. The shell of this world will be crushed just like any other world... but the power of this worlds heart will become part of Kingdom Hearts and complete it."

"Not if we can stop it!" Roxas and I yelled at the same time. I didn't fully understand the plans, to me it felt like I skipped an entire story and just jumped right to the ending. Roxas ran to Xemnas and bulldozed him over the edge. Xemnas was knocked over and went into a darkness portal with a smile while Roxas quickly got his balance back and turned over to me. He then gave a quick nod and kept watch to make sure Xemnas didn't come back. I pointed the Keyblade up to the giant heart and let the beam go. It didn't reach the heart of all worlds, Xemnas came up behind me to stop me from locking up his dreams. I cancelled the closing and turned around to defend against him. He had a type of power saber, red, and swung it at me. I used the Keyblade to block but still fell back, he was too powerful for me right now! I tried to get up but Xemnas was ready to finish it off. Axel came up from behind him and started to pick a fight with his fire, quickly getting the leader's attention and pulling him away from me. Roxas helped me up and then held the Keyblade with me while I pointed it up again. We sent the beam again and this time it made it. The sound of a giant lock rung through the entire area as the giant heart vanished with the Keyhole being sealed. I smiled and turned back to Xenmas, he was really upset. "Well then, now what Xemnas?"

He let his sabers go down to nothing and smirked. "I start over with the heart of this world being the base for Kingdom Hearts. I will build my own! I will make a heart from the darkness of others hearts!" He plotted right in front of them, then let a darkness portal form. I didn't get it, either he was crazy or had this entire thing planned all along. Things were just going too well, if he ruined my dream like this I would be really ticked off. Xemnas pointed up into the air as he started to walk into the portal. "If the child heart of this world cannot strengthen the original Kingdom Hearts, then it will start a new one. Everyone and everything on this world... it will just vanish into darkness." And with that note he left us alone, leaving with the last puff of the darkness portal.

I looked up into the sky, time was up. The giant orb that took over worlds was resting over this world, the breeze was picking up from what was about to happen. "Gotta go, gotta go, gotta go, gotta go, gotta go." I told the other two, keeping the weapon in hand and going into a full sprint to the Gummi Ship. There was no hope left for this world, right now we had to get to the ship and leave before that took everything away. We could still make it if we ran as fast as we could, hopefully they already turned on the Gummi Ship and left it running. If not then this would be a really close call.

At least they listened to me, Axel let his weapons vanish as Roxas started in a full sprint behind me. Axel didn't hesitate to catch up. All three of us ran as fast as we could, Why did these things always happen with me? We took a few turns and got back onto the street that everything happened on. "This way!" Axel took the lead, taking us towards an alley I didn't know anything about. "It'll get us to the ship faster!" He yelled back. Roxas and I were running side by side, good call Axel. I let the Keyblade vanish as we got closer to the Gumi Ship, but we never did make to the alley that would cause the short cut. The orb above our heads broke and started to take everything in.

I shielded my face from the sudden gust of force pulling me up. Roxas did the same but Axel just turned around to us. He took Roxas first as the boy wrapped his arms around Axel's neck. I no longer felt the floor under my feet, I was going up. I reached down for anything to hold onto but the only thing that came was Axel's hand. He was using one hand to hold onto the edge of a buildings doorframe and the other hand to hold onto me. Roxas was hugging him, he never wanted to let go. I had both hands gripped to Axel's but I could feel myself slipping. We didn't make it, this world was new and who knows what would happen to us if we were taken in. I closed my eyes and turned my face away, I ruined it again. "I'm sorry." I muttered, but no one would be able to hear me over the sounds of the entire new world being ripped up around us. Roxas hid his face in Axel again as he held on, I was loosing grip and Axel could tell. I looked back down to them as he turned his head to me. "Listen to me!" I yelled down, it was the only way they could hear me, I needed to tell them this before I lost hold. Roxas finally looked up to me too, I cracked a smile. "Don't lose each other." I said. They didn't understand, I didn't want them to lose one another after fighting so hard to get together again.

My hands finally slipped from Axel's, I would be the first to find out what was going to happen inside of that orb. Axel just took his arm and wrapped it around Roxas as my double yelled my name. I had my hands down to them, if I could just reach those two again and keep holding on. That wouldn't work, they kept getting smaller and smaller as I went higher and higher. In no time I was taken into the orb of darkness. It was cold and I felt like I was being crushed alive. It was hard to breathe, I felt like I couldn't breath at all. I closed my eyes and put my hands on my neck, I needed air. I was going numb now, my hands went to my sides as I floated in the darkness, I felt like I was turning into a Heartless once more.


	8. Chapter 8

_**okay! Almost to the end of the story! (gasps) could that be true? Indeed it is kind readers! Thanks again for reading and reviewing, it means that people really do care for this writing. (smiles) her is chapter 8 of "Do You Make Me Exist?"!**_

* * *

"...ra." I heard, it was off in the distance. There was nothing but darkness, I felt so cold. "So..." I heard it again, I wanted to open my eyes but I was afraid to. What if this was just a voice in my head? What if I was still stuck in darkness? Maybe not... I felt like I was on something soft, like a bed. I also felt a blanket over me, someone had taken care of me I guess. I wasn't as cold anymore, I started to feel a warmth fill within my body. Feeling came back to my fingertips and my toes. I know that my shoes were off, the blanket was right on my feet and my arms, my jacket was off as well. I moaned a bit, I felt sore all over. I slowly opened my eyes, everything was foggy at first. "Sora!" Someone yelled, I knew who it was. The voice was squawky, it was Donald. I saw a blur of white and blue looking over me, then behind him came a blur of green, brown and black. That must have been Goofy. I blinked and tried to focus in, I was starting to form shapes now. "Sora, you're finally awake!" Donald yelled out, it sounded like he was crying. I blinked again and things came to, Donald was crying as he hovered over me. Goofy had to pick him off of the bed, he was tearing up too. 

I tried to sit up, but it hurt. It took me a couple of seconds but I sat up and looked around. I was inside Merlin's house again, on the bed that I always used. Everyone was there, Leon and Aeirth. Yuffie, Merlin, Cid, the three pixies who were obsessed with treasure, the three fairies that changed my clothing, even Yensid was inside the room. So was a familiar face, King Mickey was here as well, in a black robed outfit like Axel's. Axel! Axel and Roxas! "Wha-"

"You've been out of it for three days." Goofy summed up. I looked at him, it's been three days sense the destruction of that world! "Hayner and the gang found you in an alley in Twilight Town. They thought you were dead..."

Leon nodded, crossing his arms as he talked to me. I still didn't want to hear any of this, what about the other two? "They got in contact with us and I went to pick you up. You're body was as cold as ice. As soon as we got back here we put you to bed and Merlin has been working his magic to try and get you better."

Donald finally got out of Goofy's hands, falling onto the bed and onto me. It was okay though, I didn't really care. I still wasn't getting all of the answers that I wanted. Roxas and Axel were finally people, I didn't want to hear that they died and they weren't even real people for a whole day. Donald got off of my and sat on the side of the bed, looking at me again as I turned to him. "We eventually had to call Master Yensid last night. He came by train to Twilight Town and we picked him up from there. He's been curing you for the past day now."

"I don't care." I said. Everyone was taken back but what I said. I really didn't care about me at the moment, I wanted to find out something else. I NEEDED to find out something else. I looked over at Leon first. "Was there anyone with me?" He shook his head, I was apparently the only one in the alley. I didn't like how this was turning out. I took the blanket off and tried to get out of the bed. Donald hopped off when I took off the blanket and tried to stand. I was out of it, my legs felt like jelly and like I had no bone in them at all. Goofy made me sit back down on the bed, then sat down next to me. "Are you sure there was no one else?"

Yensid understood what I was trying to say, he always did. He took a step to me and everyone went silent as the master of magic spoke. "You were able to give those two Nobodies hearts, were you not?"

I nodded, those were the two I wanted to know about. King Mickey waltzed right up to me and shook his head, then sat down on the opposite side of Goofy and put his hand on mine. I looked down to the little king. "Because of what happened a new entrance to Kingdom Hearts is being created from the new heart that world created when you created those hearts." I nodded, I knew that. Xemnas told me all about it. "It's almost complete, they got it finished a lot quicker then anyone thought. We need you to get better so we can lock it up and stop the one in charge."

"I need to find them." I said, I didn't have to say a name because everyone knew who I was talking about. I looked at all of them one by one, then tried to stand again. King Mickey pulled on my hand to make me sit back down again. "I need a Gummi Ship to go back to that city, I need to see if they made it!"

King Mickey pouted while keeping his hand on mine, everyone else had a type of reaction that was the same. I was the only one that apparently didn't know, I needed to know! I needed to know of they made it out alright, if they were together again and were out of danger! Cid put his hands on his waste and started up with the conversation. "You were mumblin' in yer sleep. Said somethin' about that city and all. I went with Leon and there ain't nothing there." I looked up at him, that couldn't be true at all. There should be a scrap of something, even a tiny shard of that world left floating there. "All that's there now is a new door or Kingdom Hearts, sorry kid."

"No, check again." I ordered. Goofy kept pouting while I kept ordering, I didn't want to accept this at all. "Check again! I'll go with you, I was there when the orb came to take that world! I know! Please, let's go check again! If not there then other worlds, they might have landed somewhere else that-"

"There's no one left Sora." The King assured me. I looked down to the mouse king, he just repeated himself. "There is no shard of that world, no one even knows where the darkness of that world went. The reason why you're okay is because of the Keyblade, it protected you." I shook my head no, that couldn't be possible. They couldn't have gotten lost in the darkness, I refused it. I felt my eyes starting to tear up, if they were lost in the darkness I would find them before their hearts were taken by it. "You were the only one, Roxas and Axel are gone."

I shook my head again, I could feel the tears starting to run down my face. Donald calmly said my name while I tried to wipe my tears, to hide it, but they kept coming. I sat on the bed looking down with my eyes closed, I couldn't stop these tears now. "It's not fair..." I started. Goofy leaned forward a bit to try and look into my eyes, I just looked up to everyone as if they were all to blame. "It's not fair! Roxas and Axel deserved to live! They deserved those hearts they got!" I yelled out. I couldn't stop crying. It really wasn't fair, those two deserved their hearts. All they wanted was to be together, all they wanted was to be. "They fell in love, they had hearts! Why didn't they leave!" I realized, I wasn't yelling at them. I was yelling at myself. I said I was going to stay behind, that I was going to make sure that everything was okay. I should have just let Xemnas keep that world, I would have gotten out with Roxas and Axel. I would have dropped them off to start a new life in Twilight Town, they would have been together without any problems at last. "Why didn't they leave! Why didn't they-" I was shaking with sorrow, Goofy put his arm over my shoulders again while King Mickey kept hold of my shaking hand. I turned to Goofy and cried onto his shoulder, it was like loosing a brother that I was very close to. "They didn't leave when I said... I wanted to stay and they stayed with me... it's all my fault!" I kept crying. No one in that room had seen me like this, I was probably looking like a weak baboon that cried over lost candy. I really didn't care, this really wasn't fair. I put my hand on Goofy and kept crying, I really needed a big brother at the moment. Donald looked at King Mickey as he got up and kept looking at me. No one said anything, who knows if I would have gotten over their death.

* * *

**_(cries) nooo! I did that again... I made my Sora cry again. T.T okay, just one more chapter to go! Please stay tuned for the grand finale of the story!_**

**_Kokoro_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_yeah! Finale time! This is the last chapter of the story, the grand (yet short) finale! Please review after this one, I wanna know how my first posted chapters story on this site went. XD (bows) Arigato to all that read all the way through and were reviewing! You kept me posting. (smiles)_**

**_

* * *

_**

It's been almost two months now sense Yensid came to Hollow Bastion. Well, I probably cried all of my tears out because I had nothing left, I didn't shed a tear once these two months. We've been trying to get to the other entrance of Kingdom Hearts but Organization XIII members keep getting in our way. They really want to knowhow Axel and Roxas got a heart, not if Axel or Roxas were okay. Typical, all they wanted were hearts for themselves as well. I had to get rid of them too... if we tried to make more hearts who knows what could have happened to the Cosmos. Oh well... we visited lots of other worlds also sense we left. I went back to Atlantica and took part in a musical under the sea, I went to a place known as the Pride Lands and met up with Simba again, I even got to see a world inside of a computer and make friends with a program named Tron. Things were looking up, I heard that Kairi was doing okay on the island and I have a strong feeling that I'll find Riku soon.

Right now we're back in Twilight Town, trying to get everything together to head off and lock up that giant heart. Xenmas is the only one of the members left, and he still won't give his ideas up. All that's left for us to do is head to the area where Xemnas created this new door to Kingdom Hearts and lock it ourselves.

The dusk of the area in Twilight Town made me feel good inside, this was like my second home. The three of us split up for a while, pulling our thoughts together and all, before the final fight. I wondered around Twilight Town like I used to, eventually the mindless wondering led me to the usual spot. I walked inside and took a look around. Hayner and the gang had to start school again, so they didn't come here as often. I went to the center of the small area and looked around, taking in all of the details. This is the exact same spot where I found out about Roxas and how his relationship was to Axel. I went over to the usual spot I sat down, on a pile of boxes next to the old couch, and leaned back against the wall. I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds of a lively city, taking in all of the memories that happened at the beginning of this adventure. The silence felt good too, it let me remember my two friends that- a clank? I opened my eyes and looked around, that sound wasn't normal at all... it was like someone tried to throw something at me! I looked around and found it, whatever it was hit the wall above my head and landed on the couch. I got up and went to take a look, the item was strangely familiar. I picked it up and looked, a pair of keys? Why would I need- keys! These were Gummi Ship keys! These were the keys that I gave Roxas when we were trying to get out of that world! I turned around to find no one, but I knew where to look next.

With a smile on my face I went into a full sprint to the central train station. Once I got there I was out of breath and on high hopes that my heart was leading me the right way. I turned around and took in all of the details, 360 and back, and there was nothing. My hopes slowly started to fade away, everyone said that there was no way those two could have lived. "I told you, when it came to us, nothing would get in the way." A very familiar voice came from behind. I turned around with a smile on my face, I sure wish I wasn't dreaming. "I told you to have it memorized."

It was them! Roxas and Axel did make it! Roxas was still dressed in his white outfit but Axel took a change for a black and chains look. He no longer wore a hooded jacket but he still had on a trench coat. Axel didn't wear gloves anymore either, he even had a chocker around his neck. I held tightly to the keys, they were the ones that threw them at me after all. Roxas walked right up to me and put his hand over my mouth, this confused me. "No one knows that we're okay. Axel and I have been laying low for the past two months so no one can find us. When this is all over, we'll come looking for you." I nodded, Roxas just put his hand back to his side and continued on. "We're looking for a place to call home now, just like you said."

I nodded. "Then you better get going, Donald and Goofy are going to be looking for me soon... we're going to stop Xemnas now." Sora summed up. Trying to tell all of his adventures would take way too long to do and no one had the time for him to do that. He moved to the side a bit, making a straight walkway to the train station. "You two have fun."

Roxas nodded and turned back to his partner. Axel just walked up to Roxas and took his hand, then the two went inside the station. The glass doors shut behind them but Sora kept watching. They got their tickets and took the train that went to Yensid's place, from there they could get a Gummi Ship and start exploring. Now the two were out of my site, gone to start their new life. Just like I thought, my two friends came up behind me. "What are you doing here Sora?" Goofy asked.

I turned around to them, sliding the key into my pocket so none would see. "Nothing, just wanted to take a walk that's all."

* * *

**_short, I know, but good no? I didn't kill them off... I couldn't take it myself. (cries) I was thinking about doing it but my gutt kept saying "MAKE THEM LIVE DAMMIT!" So I listened... not only that but I was eating Chicken Lo Mein and that makes me either hyper or have strange ideas._**

**_thank you all for reading! I really hope you enjoyed "Do You Make Me Exist?"! Keep in touch for other stories that I'm posting!_**

**_Kokoro_**


End file.
